Fated
by microphone125
Summary: SeeU es la estrella mas famosa de k-pop y se prepara para su primer WORD TOUR pero en el viaje nunca creyó conocer el amor. Basado en los vídeos de Glitter y Fated de Ayumi Hamasaki
1. Capítulo 1 - Word Tour part1

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo uno: Word Tour**

-Oliver, ven acá en ese instante- llama el capitán del barco

-sí, capitán- le contesto un chico de 13 o 14 años, corriendo por los pasillos del barco para llegar a cubierta, pero se resbalo con un charco de agua y casi cae por la cubierta

-cuidado- le digo el capitán pero era demasiado tarde, el chico casi se cae del barco si no fuera por el capitán que pudo atraparlo justo antes de caer

-gracias- le decía a su superior mientras se recuperaba del susto- ¿asía donde nos dirigimos?- le pregunto

-vamos rumbo a Corea del Sur- los ojos de Oliver se iluminaron

-¿enserio?- el mayor solo asistió con la cabeza, el chico se puso de pie rápido, al pararse una pájaro amarillo y marrón se poso en su hombro- ¿Peter, oíste nos vamos a correa?- él para solo lo miro y él se ríos- ¿vamos a vacacionar o hacer un trabajo?

-no te ilusiones tanto niño vamos por trabajo, somos un crucero que trabaja todo el años- la sonrisa del más joven desapareció- pero calma esta vez será con pocos personas solo es una cantante con su equipo-el rostro del chico paso de ser de aburrimiento a enojo, suspiro

-perfecto otra diva, que se hace la linda y en privado es una maldita- el capitán se enojo

-eso me hiso acordar de por qué te llame quiero que te comportes, no quiero que pase lo mismo que la ultima vez, me oíste- el rio

-claro no te preocupes me comportare, pero no prometo nada sobre callarme- le decía burlonamente, pero el hombre en vez de enojarse, rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda

-me ase acordar tanto a tu padre- el niño solo sonrió con tristeza- ahora vete a revisar las habitaciones

-sí, capitán- y se fue corriendo adentro del lujoso yate

-hay, niño espero que no lo eches a perder – susurro el hombre

* * *

-señorita SeeU, salimos en una hora- llama una mujer a su jefa

-claro, solo dame unos minutos para terminar de empacar- le contesto con una sonrisa la chica gato

-claro, la esperamos dentro de la limosina- al terminar de decir eso la mujer salió del cuarto de la chica, ella suspiro

-solo quiero un descanso, al menos viajar en barco me dará un poco de descanso- ella terminada de armar su maleta- solo quiero descansar- se digo a si misma antes de salir de su cuarto, puso una sonrisa falsa y salió para entrar a la limosina

-¿a cuál hora sale el barco?- le pregunto a su asistente/hermano

-sale hoy a las 1 de la tarde en el puerto de Busan- le termino de decir

-¿crees que haya mucha gente?

-cientos, hermanita, es muy obvio que todos tus fans irán a despedir a su ídolo a su primera gira mundial- ella suspiro y después de pensar un poco rio

-creo que tienes razón, me da pena que no puedas venir con migo en esto

-no te preocupes, te llamare toda las noche, no importa cuanto cueste y además veré todos tus conciertos en TV, lo único que me da un poco de apuro es que sin mi te vallan al lado oscuro de la música

-no te preocupes todo está bien, me cuidare- le dio una sonrisa y empezó a mirar por la ventana. Debió pasar una o dos horas cundo por fin llegaron al puerto, la chica gato se sorprendió mucho ese barco es más de lo que esperaba a pesar de que eran muchas personas ya que eran sus bailarines, sus coristas, su equipo de producción y ella, pero a pesar de que eran muchos no ocuparían ni la mitad del barco

-¿y hermanita que te parece el barco que te conseguí para tu gira?- le pregunto su hermano

-es gigante, diría que demasiado, si parece ser como para mil persona y nosotros solo somos unas 50

-solo lo mejor para mi hermanita- le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza- bien bajemos

No abra terminado de abrir la puerta que los flases de las cámaras la segaron y los gritos la aturdieron pero a pesar de eso se sentía feliz ya que eso significaba que la apreciaba pero también se sentía triste ya que no tenía derecho a una vida privada pero por suerte esa gira seria en un barco y como estaría en medio del mar no habría paparazi, no fans locos eso era lo que más deseaba descansar pero que tal si alguien de la tripulación era uno de los fans locos, en ese caso ella pediatría que lo vagaran pero si asía eso, bueno si eso pasaba ya se la solucionara

-¡HOLA A TODOS GRASIA POR VENIR A DESPEDIRME!- le grito a sus fnas mientras se vagaba y oyó gritos como "te amamos SeeU" o "suerte en tu viaje" o "dame tu autógrafo" y uno que otro le grataba "ojala que no vuelvas" pero ella nunca le prestó atención

-¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!- los saludaba mientras se subía al barco, se despidió de su hermano y termino de subir, al llegar lo primero que vio fue un chico rubio vestido de marinero, con un pájaro en su hombro y una muy enigmática venda que tapaba su ojo derecho, no supo porque pero le llamo la atención y después vio a un hombre alto muy alto de pelo negro y piel broceada que se acercaba a ella

-bienvenida al S.S. Kokoro espero que su estadía sea cómoda y si se lo pregunta soy el capitán- le decía la chica

-gracias soy SeeU, pero creo que ya sabe quien soy- le digo mientras se alegaba a la popa para saludar a sus fans una vez más, pero esta vez le empezaron a tirar papare con la palabra buena suerte escita en ello y así pasaron uno minutos hasta que se acerco el capitán

-señorita SeeU, ya vamos a zarpar y sería recomendable que se alegara de la popa- ella se hiso caso y se alego- y me gustaría decirle que…-pero fue interrumpido por uno de los marineros

-¿capitán podemos hablar?- el de mayor rango acepto y se algo un poco

-señor, lamento informarle que es guardaespaldas que contrato para la pasajera acaba de llamar diciendo que no podía venir- el mayor se sobresalto

-¡como que no pudo venir!- grito

-¿pasa algo malo?- le digo preocupada la súper estrella

-no, no pasa nada relajase- después de eso bajo la voz- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- pensó un poco u en voz más baja digo- lo siento Oliver-subió un poco la voz- llama a Oliver diré que es algo importante- el marinero se retiro y el volvió con la coreana

-bueno como le trataba de decirle antes que nos interrumpiera es que la empresa le contrato a un asistente personal

-no era necesario, puede cuidárteme solo

-pero insisto ya debe estar por llegar- después de eso un Oliver corriendo hacia el capitán- justo llego SeeU el es Oliver desde ahora tu guardaespaldas- el chico se sobresalto

-¿podemos hablar a solas capitán?- le digo la chica

-claro- después los dos se alegaron un poco

-mire, no quiero pararse mala pero él es solo un chico de unos 12 años

-trece- le corrigió el capitán

-un chico de 13 años y yo soy una súper estrella y hay muchas persona que me harían daño pero eso a mí no me importa pero no quiero que le hagan daño a el

-no se preocupe créame es un hueso duro de roer- le termino diciendo el capitán

-sí, usted lo dice- después de eso volvieron con el chico

-bien Oliver por qué no ayudas a la señorita a llevar sus valijas

-sí, señor- el trato de llevar las valijas pero no podía dar más de 2 pasos sin caerse, no es que estuviera pesadas, sino que eran muchas

-te ayudo- le propuso su nueva jefa

-no gracias puedo solo- después de eso volvió a acomodarse las maleteras pero se volvió a caer

-mejor te ayudo- le digo mientras tomaba dos valijas

-gracias- ella solo sonrió y siguieron caminado hacia su suite- es acá la suite presidencia- el abrió la puerta y la chica se le iluminaron los ojos nunca había estado en una habitación tan grande como si hubiese un refregó soltó las maletas y fue a la cama para salta. Oliver dejo las maletas y le agrego antes de irse

-la cena es a las 10:30 es de gala, por favor no falte y si quiere algo solo llama, mi habitación esta al final del pasillo

-no te vayas diviértete con migo- le digo mientras salta en la cama, pero era tarde el ya salió- que chico tan raro- pero no le dio mayor importancia. Pasaron las horas y ella paseaba por el barco, escuchaba música, saltaba otra vez en la cama, viendo el hermoso mar y así ya se le hiso la hora de la cena, se cambio su típico traje y se puso un vestido blanco lisa, pero como no savia donde quedaba la sala de eventos fue por su asistente

-Oliver- lo llamaba mientras golpeaba la puerta del chico

-si ¿Qué necesita?- le digo mientras abrí la puerta

-es que ya casi es hora de la cena y no sé donde es que esta la sala de eventos, ¿me acompañas?- el no contesto, salió, la tomo de la mano y se fueron cambiando hacia el salón, los dos no compartieron palabra alguna hasta llegar- te sientas en la mesa principal con el capital, el primer oficial y sus coristas, espero que disfrute la cena, hasta mañana-está listo para irse pero alguien lo tomo de la mano

-¿no comes con nosotros?- le pregunto la estrella

-solo soy un marinero, yo como en la sala de maquinas con los demás

-no tu comerás con nosotros- después de una pequeña pelea ente Seeu y el capitán Oliver al fin pudo sentarse en la mesa principal al lado de SeeU

-bien oigan todos- empezó a hablar el capitán- primero quiero agradecer a SeeU por avernos elegido como su transporte oficial y segundo se que nos espera un largo viaje comenzando por Japón a China, después a Europa a Estados Unidos y de Estados Unidos a Latinoamérica y al final terminaremos de vuelta en Corea y me gustaría pedirle si ponían mantener la calma- después la cena trascurrió normal todos charlaban con todos y así pero SeeU todavía no entablaba una amistad con Oliver y seo la enojaba ya que quería ser su amiga

-Oliver ¿podemos hablar afuera?- le digo mientras se paraba de la silla y era seguida por Oliver, ya afuera- ¿Por qué no te agrado?- es pensó

-¿Por qué sigues fingiendo?- le contesto con otra pregunta

-si, por que sigues fingiendo ya no hay fans- ella seguía confundida- no te hagas la que no sabes tu eres como toda las otras ídolos que pasaron por aquí una linda persona por fuera y una perra desgraciada por dentro- al oír eso SeeU se enojo y le pego una cachetada

-¡yo soy una buena persona y no te atrevas a llamarme perra nunca más!- el solo ríos

-viste eres igual que todas- seguía riendo

-no lo soy y te lo probara mañana, veras que soy una buena persona


	2. Chapter 2 - Word Tour part 2

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo dos: Word Tour **

-mmmm que sueño- se dijo a sí mismo un chico, mientras miraba la hora- ¡son las 8 he dormido una hora de mas!- lego miro a su amigo- ¿!por qué no me despertaste no ves que se me hizo tarde ¡?- el pájaro solo lo miro, suspiro- espero que la diva no se haya despertado- después de eso se puso su uniforme habitual y salió corriendo a la cabina del capitán

-llegas tardes- le regaño el jefe

-lo sé es que me quede dormido

-bueno no importa, ve a despertar a SeeU

-¿Por qué hay que despertarla? ¿A caso no se puede despertar sola?- le dijo algo molesto a su superior- ¿Por qué hay que darle trato especial?

-solo despiértala ¿quieres?, después de eso ve a desayunar con los demás- el capitán trataba de no pegarle a su asistente

-está bien- se digo mientras se iba por los pasillos- eso solo otra diva que viene para otro aburrido tour, con sus horribles canciones- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminada para despertar a la pasajera, pero por alguna razón no se la podía sacer de la cabeza, porque sentía algo diferente por ella que a otras divas que viaja el barco, el decidió no prestarle atención. Llego a la puerta de la suite, suspiro y entro, allí esta ella dormida, tan tranquila, el no tenía ganas de despertarla, no quería interrumpir su sueños, pero el deber era el deber- oye despiertas o te perderás el desayuno- le decía mientas la sacudía un poco, el solo oyó un gemido

-haaaa dame 5 minutos mas- la diva le dijo mientras se daba vuelta, el por primera vez sonrió por algo que vino de ella

-ni, no te despiertas no comerás desayuno solo te quedan una hora- ella siguió sin despertarse, el lo pensó un poco ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a las divas?- si vas ahora haré todo lo que digas- pero seguía sin despertarse- ¡maldición SeeU, despiertas de una vez, antes que se pase el desayuno!- al finalizar el grito, ella se despertó sobresaltada

-¿Oliver que haces acá?- le pregunto con cara de intriga, pero paso unos segundo en que se dio cuenta que un seguí con ropa de dormir y se tapo lo más rápido como pudo son su sabana- ¡sal de aquí ahora mismo!- le grito sonrojada

-t-t-te juro que no vi nada- le decía el rubio tapándose el ojo, todo sonrojado

-¡vete y espérame afuera!- le digo mientras le tiraba una almohada

-bueno, pe…-no termino de decir la frase que la almohada choco con su cara y después de eso el salió mientras SeeU aun le gritaba- es toda una diva, pero si lo pienso creo que tiene razón a ninguna chica le gustaría que entren en su habitación mientras duermes- le espero afuera debía a ver pasado unos 30 minutos hasta que SeeU al fin salió con su típico traje- si que te tardaste

-perdón, es que me es difícil cepillar mi cabello es tengo mucho- después de eso, tomo la mano de Oliver y se fueron corriendo- pues no esperemos mas vamos a desayunar- Oliver se sonrojo un poco

-pero si yo tengo que desayunar, en la sala de maquinas, el capitán no aprobara dos veces que coma en la sala de eventos- le decía tratado de soltarse

-puede ser, pero diluiste que se me hizo tarde ¿no?- el solo asistió con la cabeza- pues si es así nadie va estar allí ahora y solo estaremos solos y nadie se enterara- ella termino de hablar y esperaba una respuesta pero el solo se limito a callar- al fin llegamos y con 20 minutos de sobra, vamos sentémonos- SeeU arrastro a Oliver, que trataba de escaparse pero él era muy lento para los reflejo felinos de la chica, al final los dos se sentaron en una mesa chiquita, solo para dos personas, se sentaron uno frente al otro

-¿y cómo es esto viene un mozo o es barra libre?- le pregunto la gata

-pues, es barra libre pero si hay algo que no te gusta se lo podes pedir a un mozo para que te lo traiga- le explico el chico

-no está bien, vamos a elegir- ella se paro, pero no se movió como si estuviera esperando algo- y vamos- el chico reacciono y se fueron juntos a elegir su desayuno, ella se saco unos cupcake de chocolate con mucha crema, un jugo de naranja y una taza de té y Oliver solo una taza de te

-¿Por qué tan poco?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba

-estoy a acostumbrado a comer poco- le contesto, pero desde que ella se despertó no avía sacado una sonrisa- ¿eres una ídolo, porque comes tanto?- le pregunto ya que le sorprendió la cantidad de cupcake que tenia la chica

-que solo por que sea famosa no significa que tenga que se anoréxica o bulímica, yo cuido mi cuerpo- le contesto algo enfadada- pero vos comes poco, ten come uno o dos- le decía mientras le ofrecía de su desayuno

-gracias- le correspondí el gesto y tomo uno y lo mordió- está muy bueno- le contesto con una sonrisa verdadera, la chica se emociono por primera vez ese chico le sonrió

-tiene una linda sonrisa, tendrías que sonreír más a menudo- le sugirió la chica mientras le sonreía un poco sonrojada, el no perdió la sonrisa y le contesto

-gracias- no puedo escondes su sonrojo, realmente ¿esa chica no era como toda las demás divas o solo seguía fingiendo? El desayuno pasó rápido por primera vez los dos hablaron y no solo se miraron

-¿Cómo es el trabajo de un estrella?- la chica lo pensó un poco

-es lindo, pero cansado pero tengo la fuerza de mis fans que me apoyan incondicionalmente y a mi hermano que siempre trata que no me vaya al lado oscuro de la música

-¿lado oscuro de la música?

-sí, las drogas, el playback, no ponerle pasión a mis canciones, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo es ser una marinero, como se siente recorres el mundo?

-en realidad no sé, yo trabajo en el barco todo el año sin vacaciones, o descanso y como siempre tenemos algún trabajo de crucero o alguna diva como tú en el barco, es decir que realmente no se come es viajar por el mundo- miro la hora- creo que es tarde sería mejor que no vallamos

-creo que tenes razón, es mejor irnos- los dos salieron juntos al pasillo hasta la proa- es una linda vista- le decía mientras ambos miraban al horizonte

-si es linda- le contesto, la chica se lo quedo mirando

-¿viste que soy una buena persona?- el chico quedo confundido por la pregunta tan repentino

-bueno podes seguir fingiendo pero creo que sí, no eres como las otras, pero como dije aun puedes estar fingiendo no sacare conclusiones- la chica sonrió

-para mi es una victoria- después desvió la vista al mar- ¿me podes enseñar el barco?

-clara vamos, esto nos llevara todo el día es muy grande- después de eso él se fue caminado dejando confundida a la chica, el lo noto y se dio vuelta- ¿qué espera? vamos- después siguió caminado

-espérame- le digo mientras iba detrae de el

Efectivamente como avía dicho Oliver el barco era muy grande pasaron por la popa, la proa, los camarotes, el casino, donde estaban la mayoría de sus bailarines, el SPA, la pileta a techo serado, un pequeño centro comercial que ahora estaba cerrado ya que no era una viaje de placer, el cuarto de maquinas, la cabina del capitán, que allí se demoraron ya que el capitán los acorado para en pesar a contar sus aburridas historia de alta mar, pero por suerte lograron escapar, se les paso todo con el recorrido, al terminar los dos volvieron a la proa

-sí que es grande- le decía una cansada SeeU

-te lo dije- un no muy cansado Oliver, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese recorrido, los dos se quedaron hablando un poco hasta que un pájaro apareció de la nada y se poso en el hombreo de Oliver y al parecer la chica se asusto y el solo soltó una risa

-¿te asustaste de Peter?- le pregunto entre risas

-no, obvio que no- le decía una muy avergonzada SeeU- lo que pasa es que apareció de la nada- el se siguió riendo

-bueno no importa- le decía dejando de reír pero sin desaparecer la sonrisa burlona, y miro al ave- Peter ella es la nueva ídolo que llevamos se llama SeeU, por ahora es buena no quiero que le hagas lo mismo que a la ultima y SeeU es el Peter mi mascota y mejor amigo- el estiro el brazo para que Peter se pusiera más cerca de SeeU, ella le en peso a acariciar la cabeza del pájaro

-realmente es lindo, hola Peter- el pájaro silbo en forma de saludo, Oliver sonrió estaba contento que se entendieran, pero de repente SeeU se puso seria- ¿Qué le paso a la ultima?

-pues…déjame ver… le construyo un nido en el pelo, lo coloco gusanos, la picoteaba y digamos que ella era su baño- al oír eso SeeU quedo sorprendida

-¿tu se lo enseñaste?

-bueno… si, pero ya le dije que con vos sea distinto tan amable como es conmigo o con el capitán- SeeU sonrió- creo que ya es tarde, es mejo que vayas a cenar, ya que casi no almorzaste y además mañana arribamos en Japón para abrir la tu gira, vamos te acompaño- los dos se fueron caminando, SeeU tratando de adivinar que comer y Oliver negándose a decirlo- bien ya estamos aquí

-¿esta vez comerás con migo si tener que pelear con el capitán?- Oliver le sonrió

-claro que sí, ya le pedí permiso al capitán para poder comer con ustedes y como soy tu guardaespaldas me lo permitió

-genial a comer- al entrar no era lo mismo que anoche, pero aun así no perdía la elegancia, la cena era un típico plato coreano que para suerte de SeeU era su favorito, la cena trascurrió muy tranquila, todos ablando de la nueva del concierto de Japón que de seguro daría inicio a una tour legendario

Después de la cena SeeU se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación para poder dormir, al llegar se arrogo a la cama con una sonrisa de felicidad, se avía echo amiga de Oliver y le digo que reconsidera el hecho de considerarla como una diva malvada, egoísta y narcisista, tenía la ilusión que al final del viaje al fin viera la persona que ella era en realidad, pero un sonido la saco de sus pensamiento era su teléfono, era su muy amado asistente/hermano

-hola UssE ¿Cómo va toso en Corea?- le contesto a su hermano con una voz llena de alegría

-hola hermanita, bien, los paparazi tratando de localizar tu barco y empezamos a tener problemas con Corea del Norte es decir lo típico nada nuevo ¿y qué tal el barco?- le hablaba su hermano en Corea

-pues bastante bien, como te dije antes el barco es muy grande

-¿y ya has hecho amistades?- le pregunto con un todo de gracia en su voz

-realmente si, se llama Oliver es del personal del barco

-¿y te parece, es guapo?- el tono de gracia se notaba más en su voz

-UssE, no preguntes eso, pero si se podía decir que si- le contesto algo sonrojada

-bien no te enojes, acordarte que mañana llegar a Japón y tenes un día para organizar todo y para que aprendas las coreografías, ¿está segura que podes con todo?

-claro que si, además ya sabes que mis bailarines son muy profesionales y que yo apenas bailo, sabes que soy mala en eso

-si lo que digas, si tenes problemas con algo llámame e iré lo más rápido que pueda para solucionarlo ¿ok?

-ok, adiós nos hablamos mañana después del concierto

-adiós hermanita, suerte en conquistar al tal Oliver- se escucho una carcajada

-UssE- ella está totalmente sonrojada, pero no le pudo gritar a su asistente/hermano ya que colgó antes- eres un idiota- después de so ella se ducho, se cambio y se acostó para dormir, mañana seria un día duro


	3. Chapter 3 - Japón

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo tres: Japón **

-hasta mañana- se despidió Oliver de SeeU, después de que ella entro a su habitación, él y su mascota se fueron lentamente a su cuarto, al entrar Oliver dejo a Peter en su jaula y el en peso a cambiar su uniforme por su piyama

-Peter no me mires así- le digo a su amigo cundo noto la mirada fría que tenia- ya se no está bien mentir pero ¿que querías que hiciera? Es mejo que yo actué así como si me agradara esa diva engreída que ella revele su verdadero ser, es mejor así una relación fingida de amistad que una relación de odio sincero- pero su amigo seguía viéndolo de manera fría- será solo por lo que dure el viaje, pero tengo que admitir que cundo finge es muy agradable, ninguna diva puede ser tan buena- es miro a su amigo, su mirada parecía de desilusión-no te preocupes lo que te dije de que no le hagas el "tornado" es verdad, al menos que te lo pida ¿ok?- la mirada del pájaro seguía con desilusión- bueno, a dormir, buenas noches Peter

Al día siguiente Oliver se despertó a tiempo, ni un minuto de retraso, se cambio y salió para encontrarse con el capitán

-buen día Oliver- le saludo el superior con una sonrisa, el rubio bostezo

-buen día capitán- le contesto con una sonrisa algo cansada- ¿quiere que despierte a SeeU?- le pregunto

-no hace falta ella me digo que iba a poner la alarma de su celular-le contesto- así que tenes la mañana libre- el chico sonrió- excepto que te llama, en ese caso venir corriendo- el asistió con la cabeza y se marcho ¿Qué haría?, no se le ocurrió nada pensó en desayudar pero eso lo iba a ser con SeeU, la televisión lo aburría y no tenia computadora ¿Qué hacer? Lo pensó por un rato hasta que al fin lo decidió, haría lo que más amaba pero eso era secreto.

Fue a su cuarto saco un blog de notas de un cajo y espeso a escribir, ese era uno de sus innumerables secretos, el amaba escribir canciones, ese era su entretención favorita pero no tenía ni el valor ni la voz para cantarlas. Uno de los primero recuerdos que tiene de una de las divas que viajo en el barco fue de Luka, una chica engreída que le gustaba hacer trabajar a las personas, el se animo a presentarle una de sus canciones pero ella ni se digno a leerla y solo la arrugo y la tiro al mar, para luego reírse en su cara y decirle "nunca serás alguien" desde ese día el odio a las divas.

* * *

Una alarma la saco de sus sueños, se despertó con dificultad pero tenía que ir a desayunar

-será un buen día SeeU- se digo a sí misma, se levanto, se baño, se cambio y espeso a cepillar su cabello- será mejor que me apure Oliver debe estar esperándome para desayunar, así que se lo cepillo lo más rápido que pudo y salió para encontrarse con Oliver. No lo vio por ningún lado así que le pregunto al capitán.

-¿señor ha visto a Oliver?

-sí, le di la mañana libre hasta que despertara, si lo conozco y lo conozco bastante bien debe estar en su cuarto- le contesto

-gracias- le digo mientras se marchaba, al llegar a la puerta la golpeo un poco- Oliver vamos a desayunar- no hubo respuesta- Oliver- digo mientras se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y entro. Allí lo vio concentrado escribiendo algo, al parecer no noto su presencia- ¿Qué escribes?- le pregunte y solo así pareció notar su presencia

-n-nada, solo cosas- le correspondió muy sonrojado

-vamos déjame leer somos amigos ¿no?-tardo en contestar

-si…pero igual no quiero que nadie lea esto

-vamos déjame leerlo

-¡no!- le grito mientras la empujaba a la chica para que saliera de su cuarto

-¿Qué hacer?- le pregunto muy confundida

-¡no entres nunca más si mi permiso!

-¿!porque me gritas¡?- SeeU se puso a le defensiva

-¡porque entraste a mi cuarto sin permiso y en pesas a revisar mis cosas!

-¡solo por eso, sabes no me importa si me buscas estoy desayudando- SeeU cero la parta con fuerza al terminar la pelea

-ves, es toda una perra- le decía a su amigo, que desde la noche de ayer parecía algo distante, suspiro- será mejor que me vaya a disculpar, antes que el capitán se entere y me eche por la borda- salió a su cuarto hasta el salón, allí vio a SeeU comiendo sola sus típicos cuocake de chocolate, no quería disculpase pero debía, se acerco a ella- hola SeeU- ella solo volteo la cabeza- pues…vine a disculparme por mi coronamiento de recién es que me sorprendiste ¿me perdonas?- ella me miro a los ojos aun enojada y me dijo

-¿Por qué debería perdonarte?- Oliver se quedo pensando

-porque de verdad lo cinto mucho

-está bien te perdono, siéntate- él le hiso caso y se sentó y los dos empezaron a desayunar y hablando volvieron hacer amigo o al menos eso pensaba SeeU-¿Cuándo llegamos a Japón?

-pues llegaremos alrededor de las 11 es decir en una hora- le explico Oliver, SeeU estaba muy emocionada. La hora se la pasaron hablando hasta que Oliver digo

-¿quieres ir arriba para poder recibir a tu público?- SeeU asistió y los dos salieron

A salir a la proa SeeU vio el puerto de Tokio lleno de gente con pancartas en coreano y japonés que decía "bienvenida a Japón SeeU", eso hiso que ella se sintiera extremadamente feliz

-bueno chico arribaremos en 10 minutos SeeU prepara tus maletas- le digo el capitán que salió de la nada, la chica le hiso caso y salió corriendo a su camarote

-cuanta gente- se dijo Oliver en voz baja, avía visto a muchas divas y a sus seguidores pero nunca avía visto a fans tan…tan…tan emocionados

Al embarcar, los fanáticos de amontonaron en la entrada del barco para recibir a su ídolo, SeeU bajo muy emocionada dispuesta a saludar a todos con una sonrisa y Oliver detrás colgado dos maletas

-¡HOLA A TODOS!- grito SeeU- ¡PROMETO QUE ESTE TOUR SERA MEMORABLE!- los gritos de los fans aumentaron y ella sonrió- ¡GRACIAS POR TAN LINDA RECIBIDA!- después de eso los fans le abrieron paso que la diva y su asistente pudiera entrar a su lemosina al llegar SeeU gritos- ¡ESPERO VERLOS A TODOS ESTA NOCHE!- y se subió a la lemosina- eso salió bastante bien- le sonrió a Oliver

-nunca avía visto a tantos fans tan emocionados- SeeU le sonrió- Después de eso ninguno se dirigieron palabras, solo se dedicaran a ver el paisaje

-señorita SeeU llegamos- le anuncio el chófer, el primero en bajarse fue Oliver para buscar las maletas y vio otra vez a ciento de fans gritando por su ídolo favorito, después se bajo ella y como avía echo en el puerto saludo a sus fans muy animada antes de entrar

-¡SeeU- se escucho gritar a una voz femenina que venia corriendo a abrasar a la chica

-¡Galaco!- ella también grito mientras abrasaba a esa chica de pelo mitad rubio y mitad castaño y con mitad de su flequillo arcoíris y la otro mitad rubio y corona- cuanto tiempo sin verte

-mucho, antes de que me retirara- le contesto, pero su mirada se desvió al chico- ¿Quién es él?- SeeU voltio la mirada- ops perdón, Oliver podes venir- es se acerco- Galaco el es Oliver es una amigo/asistente/guardaespaldas y Oliver ella es Galaco amiga, ex corista mía y ex idolo- los presento

-un gusto Galaco

-el gusto el mío- después del saludo él se alego- amiga es lindo- SeeU se enojo un poco

-como digas

-no te pongas celosa no re lo voy a robar- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- será mejo que te instales y vallas a ensayar, tengo un boleto VIP para esta noche y no quiero llevarme un chasco

-sí, creo que tienes razón

-¿Cuántas fechas vas a dar en Japón?

-son solo 4

-bueno SeeU es mejor que te deja, nos vemos esta noche- las dos se despidieron

-Oliver podías dejar mis maletas en la habitación yo voy a ensayar, si quieres podes ir a yoyogui arena para verme ensayar ¿sí?- Oliver asistió y fue a llevar las valijas de la habitación de SeeU y el que por suerte eran camas separadas, mientras SeeU iba en camino a yoyogui arena para su ensayo y luego concierto.

Oliver se paso casi todo el día en el hotel si mayor cosas que hacer, así que decidió ir a ver el ensayo de SeeU o lo que quedaba de él ya que eran las 9 y el concierto comenzaba a las 10 hasta las 11:30, salió del hotel, pio un taxi y fue en camino a la arena, al llegar se sorprendió lo grande que era, se pregunto si SeeU sería capaz de llenarlo los 4 fechas era demasiado grande.

-¿adónde vas pequeño?- le decía un hombre alto y muy musculoso de seguro seria el guardia del lugar

-vengo a ver el ensayo de SeeU- le contesto con indiferencia

-a ver ¿qué?, si parece que la vista la tenes a la mitad- el guardia en peso a reír- no podrás pasar es solo personal autorizado- Oliver maldigo su suerte, no le queda de otra, le hiso un puntapié al cuidador y corrió adentro de la edificación- ¡maldición mocoso, vuelve!- él no le hiso caso corrió hasta escuchar una música que le llamaba la atención, fue caminado hasta donde la escucho y allí vio a SeeU en el ensayo general con los trajes, las luces y los pasos perfecto de los bailarina, odiaba admitirlo pero esa canción que cantaba la chica, le encanto por primera vez le gusto una canción de una ídolo, no savia porque pero le gusto

-al fin te encuentro maldito- le dijo el policía mientras lo agarra del hombro para llevárselo

-¿qué?…no… ¡SeeU!- ella logro escuchar el grito y salió corriendo a donde estaba el chico

-esta con migo- le decía al guardia, que solo lo miraba con incurabilidad- yo lo cuidare, si

-está bien señorita SeeU- se acerco a Oliver y le susurro- pero si te vuelvo a ver no estará tu noviecita para defenderte- luego se marcho

-ella no es mi novia- susurro y lego miro a SeeU

-me alegra que hallas venido- le digo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo se llama la canción que cantabas?- le pregunto sin rodeos

-se llama I=FANTASY, es la que abre el concierto ¿a caso te gusto?-insinúo SeeU con una sonrisa de victoria, Oliver se sonrojo

-c-c-claro que no…solo quería saber cómo se llama la canción- trataba de esquivar lo obvio

-¿te quedas al concierto?- le pregunto SeeU con un brillito en los ojos

-me gustaría pero no tengo entrada

-mmmm que mala suerte y no queda ninguna entradas para las cuatro fechas creo que tendrá que ser en otro memento ¿sí?- le decía SeeU un poco apenada

-claro, no importa ya tendré otra oportunidad para verte en vivo

-creo que tienes razón, será mejor que siga ensayando si quieres te podes quedar hasta que comience

-claro, nos vemos luego- después Oliver se quedo viendo el ensayo, no entendía porque pero estaba amándola canciones de la chica gato, quería escucharlas una y otra vez.

* * *

Ya ha pasado 3 de las fechas que SeeU daría en Japón y decidió darle el día libre a sus bailarines hasta la noche del concierto

-¡Oliver despierta!- le grito SeeU

-haaaaaaaa SeeU me asustaste, deben ser las 10 para que quieres que me levante- le decía un casado Oliver

-porque es el ultima día libre que tengo en tierra firme y quiero ir de compras- al oír eso Oliver trago saliva- y quiero que me acompañes- estaba muerto- y que espera levanta haz lo que tenga que hacer y vámonos

Oliver se tardo en bañarse y cámbiese pero fue apropósito pasar todo el día con una ídolo en una ciudad como Tokio seria una tortura para cualquier hombre

-Oliver apúrate- le decía una chica irritada

-claro ya salgo, por favor Dios ayúdame- eso ultimo lo digo en un susurro

Al salir del hotel se subieron a la limosina, para ir al centro, Oliver de verdad deseaba que viaje tardara mucho pero por su mala suerte llegaron en unos 10 minutos. Lo peor fue que SeeU estaba a cada tienda que veía

-Oliver vamos a esa tienda

-Oliver mira qué lindo

-Oliver…- Oliver ya no se veía detrás de las bolsas que tenía que llevar. Después de pasar casi todo el día en el centro, SeeU termino de comprar y Oliver pudo descansar un rato al dejar las bolsas en la limosina, pero- Oliver, me acabo de acordar de algo, espérame acá, quiero ir sola, no te muevas ya vuelvo

-claro no tarde-vio como SeeU se alejaba- la típica diva, aun que fingía bien ¿me pregunto cundo mostrara su verdadero ser?- pasaron uno 10 minutos hasta que SeeU llego con una péquela bolsa- ¿Qué compraste?

-a solo una cosa, nada importante, será mejor que me valla el concierto- mirando la hora y entrando rápidamente al auto, dejaron a Oliver en el hotel con todas las bolsas menos una. Era el ultimo concierto de SeeU en Japón, después vendría una fecha en China y después iría a Europa


	4. Chapter 4 - Regalo

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo cuatro: Regalo **

Ya paso las 4 fechas que SeeU realizaba en Japón, que fue todo un éxito, en las 4 fechas SeeU logro llenar toda la arena, así que ella y Oliver estaba en la limusina rumbo al puerto.

-extrañare Japón- dijo en voz alta SeeU, lego miro a Oliver- lástima que no pudimos comprar todo lo que quería- Oliver abrí su ojo, ¿Cómo que no avía comprado suficiente?

-SeeU creo que compraste demasiado

-sí, para mi si- Oliver la vio con cierto aire de extrañeza- quería comprate algo- Oliver sonrió

-no importa, lo que tengo está bien- le decía con una sonrisa

-lo que digas, pero yo quería comprarte algunas cosas para darte las gracias por cómo me has tratado- de repente Oliver se sintió mal, ¿acaso se estaba encariñando con la diva?

-ya te lo dije, no importa, además es solo mi trabajo no tenes que comprarme nada, es mi trabajo- SeeU solo le sonrió, el resto del viaje se lo pasaron en silencio. A llegar al puerto paso lo mismo que paso cundo salió de Corea y al llegar a Japón, avía cientos de personas dándole la despedía a su ídolo, SeeU ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y solo salió con una sonrisa, pero Oliver no estaba familiarizado con eso y al salir quedo cegado por los flas de las cámaras y se aturdió por los gritos de los fans, apenas pudo buscar las valijas sin que los flas lo cegaran, SeeU solo caminaba como si nada, el se preguntaba cómo lo asía. El se le adelanto, escucho gritos como "te amos SeeU" lo adurían y lo molestaban ¿pero lo molestaba por que lo aturdían o por otra cosa?, pudo llegar al barco se subió lo más rápido y espero dentro del barco a SeeU que como de costumbre estaba dando uno de sus discursos

-¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA TAN AGRADABLE BIENVENIDA Y LA CÁLIDA DESPEDIDA!- gritaba antes de subirse-¡ESPERO QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER PRONTO!- después de eso subió al barco y se dirigió a la popa para seguir saludando, hasta que el capitán le digo que se algara y entraba al salón para almorzar, donde se encontró con Oliver

-hola Oliver- le saludo a pesar de que no se veían hace unos pocos minutos- ¿pedo sentarme?- le pregunto

-sí, no me molesta pero creo que sería mejor que te sentaras en la mesa principal- le respondió

-¿Por qué?- le decía mientras se sentaba enfrente de el

-porque eres la diva y siempre la diva se cinta en la mesa principal con el capitán- le explico

-¿es obligatorio?

-pues…no pero…-fue interrumpido

-pero, nada me siento con mi amigo- Oliver se quedo callado no savia que contestar- así que ahora el destino es China ¿cuánto tardaría el viaje?

-tardaría todo el día y llegaríamos allá a la de la mañana- le contesto

-bueno… ¿Qué hay de cenar?- le pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos

-hay fideos con la salsa a tu elección- le contesto- de seguro elegirás una salsa con mariscos ¿no?

-no, detesto el pescado y los mariscos apenas puedo comer un bocado y eso es difícil ya que vivo en Corea, pero el sushi se me hace pasable ¿Qué te hiso pensar eso?

-pues…-Oliver se sonrojo de vergüenza- es que eres coreana y…- SeeU lo miro al ojo savia que esa no era la respuesta- está bien tu ganas, lo que pasa es que tu traje está basado en un gato- le confesó rojo de vergüenza

-no te dejes llevar por las apariencia- después de una charla sobre el pescado, el mesero llego con la orden de Oliver y escribir la orden se SeeU- ¿no vas a comer?- le pregunto cuánto noto que no toco su plato

-sí, pero te esperare es de mala educación comer cundo todavía no llega el plato de mi acompañante- pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin le trajeron el plato a SeeU, los dos comieron entre risas y peleas, al terminar de almorzar SeeU se dispuso a ir a su habitación, y por cortesía y trabajo Oliver la acompaño

-¿vas a quedarte todo el día en tu cuarto?- Oliver no lo podía creer

-sí, haré algo importante- le decía con una sonrisa- no es por mala pero me gustaría que no me molestaran- lo digo de una forma demasiado amigable y con una bella sonrisa

-claro, no hay problema- le contesto Oliver con una sonrisa, después de eso la chica cerro la perta y el rubio suspiro, fue caminado a la cubierta para encontrarse con el capitán.

-Oliver chico ¿Por qué no estás con SeeU?- le pregunto el superior

-ella está en su suite, quiere estar sola…y me pregunto si no tiene algún trabajo para mí, como era antes de que llegara la diva- le decía algo apenado ya que siempre se quejaba que le daban mucho trabajo y pedírselo a su jefe era algo vergonzoso, es que si no se aburriría mucho, y solo por eso extraño un poco a su amienemiga SeeU, el hombre pego una buena carcajada

-claro, siempre hay trabajo en este barco para mi sobrino favorito- le digo mientras le daba suaves golpes en la espalda

-soy tu único sobrino, tío

-ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así me hace sentir viejo

-bueno, capitán- le decía mientras volteaba su ojo- ¿y qué hago?

-ve a limpiar la cubierta que los fanáticos de la chica gato ensuciaron todo de papelitos- le señalo a fuero efectivamente era una capa gruesa de papales de colores

-sí, señor- le respondió entre suspiros mientras buscaba la escoba, la pala y una gran, gran bolsa de basura

* * *

Ella se tiro a su cama y saco una notebook de color naranja con su nombre escrito en negro, la prendió y en peso a buscar algunas cosas, pero fue interrumpida por un llamada de su celular

-hola- contesto algo desanimada

-hola hermanita ¿Por qué con ese tono?- le pregunto el chico desde la otra línea

-perdón, es que no me esperaba que me llamaras a esta hora- le explico con un tono juguetón

-sí, es que tuve un tiempo libre- le explico- te vi en televisión tu concierto en Japón, ¿te digo una cosa?- SeeU no digo nada- estuviste fantástica hermana, ni un paso o nota fuera de su lugar, espero que los conciertos siguientes sean igual de buenos

-gracias hermano, me esforcé mucho- ¿se podía saber que estás haciendo en Corea?

-nada organizando tus papeles y tratando de ser el mejor asistente y representante que hallas tenido o tengas- le dijo con un tono de arrogancia en su voz

-seguro- la voz de SeeU se torno un poco pervertida

-sí, ¿Por qué?- pero al terminar las palabras su hermano ya se dio cuenta de lo que decía- no, no estoy haciendo lo que crees que hago

-¿no me mientes?

-no te miento, ¿acaso no crees en tu hermano?- trato de poner su mejor tono de culpa

-la verdad es que no te creo, acaso te tengo que hacer acordar lo que paso con IA o Galaco o Lily- la lista seguí y seguí pero su hermano la interrumpió

-no, te juro que esta vez no tengo mujeres en nuestra casa y Galaco no la pones contar no pudimos hacer nada

-si lo que digas- le digo con indiferencia

-¿y vos que haces?

-nada, descargo música

-¿descargar música? eso es muy extraño pero ¿de quien estar descargando de super junior, 2NE1 o de GLAM?

-de ninguna esto descargando mi propia música

-es es mas extraño, pensé que no te gustaba oír tus canciones una vez terminadas de gravar, ¡el fin del mundo!

-no es para tanto- le contesto algo indignada- además no es para mi

-no, ¿Para quién es?, no será para tu marinero- con cierto todo de pervertido

-primero que nada si es para Oliver y segundo ¡eres un idiota!- SeeU grito a todo pulmón por el teléfono y solo oyó un grito

-está bien me calmo, me tengo que ir- se escucho una voz femenino en la otra línea- ¡no me juzgues!- y colgó

-el nunca cambiara, bien hacer lo que está haciendo

-ufff al fin termine, me tardo todo el día pero termine- se dijo orgullos un chico rubio con un venda- bueno es tarde es mejor que me vaya a dormir, será un largo día- se fue por el pasillo, ya estaba llegando cundo una chica rubia iba corriendo a su alcance- ¡SeeU¡- no pudo decir mas ya que la chica se cayó arriba suyo

-auch- se digo la rubia mientas se levantaba- perdón es que venía muy emocionada

-bueno, no importa ¿Por qué venías tan emocionada?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba

-así, es que te traje un pequeño regalo- le decía mientras la chica le entregaba una pequeña caja de color azul con una cita de color blanco- ¿Qué esperas?, es todo tu yo- Oliver se sorprendió solo tomo la cajita y la abrió, se quedo sin palabras

-muchas gracias SeeU no se qué decir- le decía Oliver totalmente sonrojado, el regalo era un reproductor de música de última generación de color azul con un símbolo que parresia una "s" al estilo gótico en blanco

-¿te gusta?-le pregunto sonrojada SeeU- tiene todas mis canciones y aun queda mucho espacio, si quieres solo decime si quieres descargar mas música y lo haré con gusto

-muchas gracias SeeU, debió ser muy costoso

-no te creas me hicieron descuento por ser una diva, pero lo rechace no me gusta el trato especial pero no te preocupes soy una ídolo gano mucho

-te lo agradezco mucho- el chico la abraso, no savia porque poro la abrazo ¿acaso esa diva era tan mala como pensaba?- te devolveré el dinero un que no tengo mucho

-Oliver no te preocupes, es un regalo además después del concierto en China recuperare todo lo que gaste en Japón, las entradas se agotaron en tan solo 30 minutos desde el anuncio- le explico rompiendo el abrazo, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada

-si es lo que quieres, es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir es tarde y nos tendremos que levantar temprano, llegamos a China como a la de la mañana

-sí, creo que tenes razón, bunas noches Oliver- lo abrazo y después salió caminado muy tranquila a su habitación, el se quedo paralizado un momento y al reaccionar entro a su habitación y susurro- ¿Qué pasa por que ella no es como las otras divas? Cada vez me cuesta creer mas que es un una engreída- el miro su nuevo regalo y pensó en estrenarlo se puso los audios, lo prendió y vio las canciones que había, como la avía dicho toda las cancines eran de ella, se rindió de seguro no le gustara, como nunca le gusto la música de las o los cantantes que viajaron en el barco, pero a ella decidió darle una oportunidad- a ver ¿ cómo se llamaba la canción que escuche en el ensayo? Si no me equivoco se llama I=FANTASY- la encontró y apretó el botón de play y salo lo inimaginable le gusto ¿pero solo seria esa canción?, en peso a oír otra de las canciones, le gustaba, odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba la música de la nueva diva SeeU


	5. Chapter 5 - China

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo cinco: China**

Una alarma rompió el silencio de la mañana

-mmm no quiero levantarme, deme 5 minutos mas- decía en voz alta una rubia- pero tengo que levantarme- con muchas dificultades se levanto de su cama y se entro a bañar-muy fría- decía entre temblores, mientras movía las perillas de la ducha- ¡ahora es muy caliente!- se decía gritando de lo caliente que salía el agua quemándola, seguía moviendo las canillas, hasta que lo logro- al fin lo logre- se felicito, cundo empezó a caer agua tibia, después de bañarse, se cambio y salió a desayunar- me pregunto si Oliver estará desayudando- al llegar a no se encontró con ningún chico rubio con vendas así que se sentó sola, no es que no se llevara bien con sus bailarines o coristas nada más es que eran un poco molestos pero nada más, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, ella avía terminado su desayuno y Oliver no avía aparecido, saco su celular y miro la hora- es tarde mejor salgo a cubierta a buscarlo

Al salir, no vio gran cosa solo algunos de sus bailarines y el capitán como de costumbre coqueteando con alguna de sus coristas o bailarinas, busco por todas parte, pero no lo encontró, se estaba empezando a preocupar- ¡Oliver, Oliver!- lo llamaba recorrió toda la cubierta y parte del pasillo

-SeeU, perdón por preocuparte pero…-le decía alguien mientras le tocaba el hombro, ella se asueto y grito

-¿Oliver?- se digo cundo reconoció la voz y se voltio- ¡Oliver!- lo abraso, cosa que avergonzó al chico- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto mientras rompía el abraso

-es lo que te quería explicar, lo que paso en que me quede dormido y al despertarme salía a buscarte pero no te encontré pon ningún lado, pero por suerte Peter te vio y me fue a avisar- le explico, mientras extendía el brazo y un pájaro se poso en el- ¿y vos por donde estabas?

-casi la misma historia, es mejor no explicarla- Oliver le sonrió y solo se marcho de vuelta- ¿Dónde vas?

-ya casi llegamos a China, acaso no vas a saludar a tu publico

-¡ya casi llegamos!, eso es genial, no sabes como se le complico a mi hermano conseguirme una fecha en china- le conto mientras se ponía al lado de él y caminada a cubierta

-a si, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto muy intrigado, era la primera diva que iba a China y la mayoría decía lo mismo ¿Por qué era tan difícil entrar a China?

-bueno, lo que pasa es que es medio comunista y restringen mucho lo que entra y lo que no, de casualidad dejaron entrar algunos álbumes míos y al parecer le gusto, y me pedía un concierto en China pero lo más que podía hacer era hacer un concierto en Taiwan y digamos que después de mucha burocracia y acuerdos mi hermano logro que de una fecha en China o al menos eso fue lo que me explico el- le conto la chica, algo argullosa de su hermano

-entiendo, ¿y por qué no das un concierto en Taiwan?

-realmente es que no doy un concierto en Taiwan es porque mi hermano no consiguió un lugar del tamaño que necesario, todo eran o muy grandes o muy pequeños, lo medianos ya estaban ocupado, es época de concierto pero mi hermano dice que sigue viendo si consigue una arena en donde pueda dar por lo menos un fecha

-si consigue que avise con tiempo al capitán no le gusta lo cambios drásticos de horarios

-no te preocupes, si consigue te voy a avisar pero no creo que consiga tan fácil- al terminar esa conversación los dos salieron a cubierta y pudieron ver los edificios de la ciudad- eso es…es…es- la chica no encontrabas palabras

-¿tecnológico, moderno, bello o imponente?- Oliver le dio ideas

-todas ellas esto es todo eso el moderno, tecnológico, bello e imponerte- SeeU se quedo mirando la bella vista, mientras Oliver preparo todo para poder llegar al hotel, pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que al fin desembarcaron y los fans, que esta vez era el doble de los fanáticos de otra veces, se acercaron a saludar

-¡HOLA, HOLA A TODOS!- fueron las únicas palabras, en un chino algo brusco y mal pronunciado pero entendible, ella solo se limito a saludar con la mano y una gran sonrisa, eso extraño a su acompañante ya que ella saludaba muy animadamente a sus fans.

Cundo al fin pudieron alegarse un poco de la gente y tomar su vehículo para poder ir al hotel, al subirse SeeU suspiro

-eso fue demasiado incluso para mí- tenía un tono de cansancio en su voz

-¿demasiado?- le pregunto extrañado Oliver

-sí, eran demasiadas personas, demasiado flas y demasiado gritos, todos tenemos un límite y el mío es este… no es que no me guste pero era demasiada gente

-lo que digas…¿acaso sabes chino?- le pregunto de la nada

-realmente no solo, solo aprendí esas palabras poder saludar a mis fans- le contesto, Oliver le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, al salir del puerto SeeU, se pego a la ventana, no podía creer lo que era esa ciudad, era más que Seul, ella se quedo maravillada con esa ciudad, mientras Oliver solo miraba con una sonrisa a la chica, después de 30 minutos de viajes, los dos al fin llegaron al hotel, era un edificio enorme de unos 30 pisos y todo hecho de vidrio

-wow esto es impresionante- se decía la rubia

-parece que te gusto China ¿no?

-es que no se, es tan, tan tecnológico y bello- le contesto sin dejar de ver por la ventana, el se rio un poco

-creo que sería mejor que nos bajemos- el abrí la puerta de su lado, se bajo, busco las maletas y después de pelear un poco con los paparazi, logro entra. Al abrir la puesta SeeU fue segada por los flas, ella puso una sonrisa y fue caminado hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel donde Oliver la esperaba, los dos fueron a su habitación y al a entrar, los ojos de SeeU y el ojo de Oliver, se abrieron como platos, era enorme, con dos camas, un televisar LED, un sillón y una mesa

-esto es enorme- dijo Oliver, SeeU solo camino muy lento a su cama o la que ahora sería su cama, se saco los zapatos y en peso a saltar en su cama, mientras reía a carcajadas

-ven, salta con migo- Oliver solo sonrió y fue corriendo a salta al lado se la chica, entretanto reían a carcajadas, así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que los dos se cansaron- ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto el rubio o la chica, ella saco su celular y le contesto

-son casi las 12, es mejor que bajemos a almorzar- el chico lo asistió y bajo con la chica al restaurante del hotel, al llegar un mesero los ubico en una mesa cerca de la ventana y les trago una carta, pero los dos, no entendían nada del menú

-¿si, pedimos sushi?- sugirió SeeU

-me parece buna ideas- llamaron al camarero y pidieron su orden y después de unos minutos le trajeron la comida, SeeU se sorprendí al ver que Oliver manejaba muy bien los palillos chinos, mejor que ella, que cada vez que quería agarrar un pedazo se le caía, pero la segunda vez le agarraba, mucha gente no podía creer que esa chica halla nacido en Corea, al terminar la almueza SeeU tenía que irse a ensayar

-me tengo que ir a ensayar, haaa no tengo ganas, pero lo que sea por mis fans- se paro- ¿vienes?

-no, creo que mejor me quedo, quiero llevarme una sorpresa cundo lo vea por primera vez- le contesto mientras tanto se levantaba y acompaño a SeeU al vehículo- ¿te veo?

-creo que el ensayo termina a las 10 pero puede terminar antes, así que espérame- el auto avanzo dejando solo a Oliver

-bueno a ver qué puedo hacer- al entrar al hotel, fui directamente a su cuarto, dormir una siesta no le vendría mal

Al llegar a la arena, la chica se sorprendió, la cantidad de fasn era grandísima, SeeU suspiro por primera vez, no tenía ganas de ver a las personas que la hicieron la SeeU de ahora, ella se vago y los más rápido posible entro a al estadio

-al fin- se decía, camino hasta los vestuarios, se puso algo deportivo y salió para poder ensayar, revisas la coreografía, el escenario y corregir algunos errores, al finas después de corregir algunas cosas, pero muy pocas, y de hacer un ensayo general, SeeU se pudo ir, por suerte como toda avía salido bien se pudo marchar antes, se subió lo mas rápido a la limusina y se marcho, al llegar al hotel, gracias a dios, no avía fans, así que se bajo sin preocupación y entro como si nada, al llegar a su piso, sintió algunos gritos, ella se dio a vuelta y vio a un montón de gente, con carteles, que lo único que logro entender era SeeU, gritando lo más fuerte posible su nombre, ella solo pego un grito y salió corriendo

-¡alguien que me ayude, SOS, Oliver!- gritaba la chica mientras corría por los pasillos buscado ayuda, hasta que alguien la toma de la muñeca y la llego a un pasillo, ella quería gritar pero él o ella le tapo la boca

-SeeU, soy yo, si quieres que nos descubran mejor quédate callada- SeeU voltio un poco la cabeza y vio a Oliver y se relajo pero eso no duro mucho que el grupo de fans pasaron por alado de ellos pero al parece no se dieron cuenta y SeeU respiro por primera vez tranquila- no tiene mucho respeto- se quejo Oliver

-gracias- le digo SeeU con una cara de cansancio- podías a acompañare a la habitación tengo sueño

-claro, pero tenemos que ir en silencio si no queremos que nos descubran- Oliver, tomo la mano de SeeU y de forma rápida pero silenciosa iban a la habitación para un merecido descanso. Estaban a punto de llegar cundo…

-SeeU- se escucho una voz infantil, los dos se dieren vuelta con miedo, pero solo era un pequeña niña de unos 8 años con una foto de SeeU y una lapicera- ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?- la niña le digo en un japonés algo rustico pero entendible, ella tenía una sonrisa radiante, SeeU sonrió y se agacho

-Claro- tomo la foto y la lapicera-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto con un bella sonrisa

-soy Luo Tianyi

-sabes, no hablo chino- le digo SeeU

-lo sé pero entiendo japonés-la niña le decía sin perder la sonrisa

-bueno-ella comenzó a escribir-"para Lou Tianyi, nunca abandones tus sueños, siempre sigue adelante y corre tras lo que te importa, con cariño SeeU"-le entrojo la foto a la niña que parresia no poder creer que está pasando

-¿puedo tomarme una foto?- le pregunto

-claro, ¿tenes cámara?- la chica saco de sus bolsillos un celular- Oliver ¿podes tomarnos la foto?- es chico solo asistió y tomo el celular y saco la foto- ten- la niña lo vio incrédula vio la foto que tenía con SeeU, ella se le acerco a la ídolo y le pregunto

-¿es tu novio?

-¿quien, Oliver?- Lou asistió con la cabeza y SeeU se puso roja de vergüenza- no, solo es un amigo- Luo hiso un puchero

-lastima, pero si es tu novio yo lo apruebo, adiós SeeU- después la niña le dio un abrazo a la mayo, el cual ella correspondió, y se marcho

-¿no estabas cansada?- le pregunto el chico

-sip, pero solo era una niña ¿Qué queres que hiciera que la echara? Eso sería demasiado malo- Oliver se sorprendió, pero lo disimulo, era la primera diva que conocía que fuera tan buena

-bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- se despidió mientras entraba a la habitación

Oliver suspiro, solo espero unos minutos para que SeeU se cambiara para entrar e irse a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente era el concierto que SeeU hacia en China así que los dos se levantaron para desayunar antes de que SeeU fuera al ensayo y Oliver quería quedarse en el hotel pera cundo la vea en vivo sea más emocionante, así que SeeU se fue a ensayar y Oliver se quedo en el hotel, así que decidió recorrer un poco la ciudad y a ver si podía devolverle el regalo a SeeU pero no encontraba nada que le gustara, así que solo se dedico a pasar y recorrer el lugar, pero se canso así que solo fue al hotel y vio un poco de televisión pero se aburrió, así que se puso los auriculares del reproductor de música que le avía regalado la chica y se puso a escribir así paso casi todo el día, hasta que decidió intentar otra vez pero no avía nada, cambia canales, no entendía nada de lo que decían y además no le llamaba la atención, estaban dando el concierto de SeeU, miro la hora eran las 10 el concierto debía estar por en pesar, se sorprendió la cantidad de gente que avía, pero no lo quería ver ya que quería que cundo lo viera fuese una sorpresa así que apago el televiso y salió a caminar un poco mientras se hacía más tarde.

-A ver Oliver después de China, le sigue Europa así que pasaremos por Londres, realmente no quiero volver allí pero creo que no sería malo volver para ver a Avanna- suspiro vio la hora en uno de los cuantos relojes digitales que avía en la calle, ya era más tarde- será mejor volver


	6. Chapter 6 - Word Tour part 3

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo seis: Word Tour part. 3**

Al día siguiente al concierto en China SeeU y Oliver abordarían el barco después de almorzar, Oliver fue el primero en levantarse ese día, cosa que era habitual en el

-parece que está cansada, bueno quien no lo estaría después de todo- Oliver la miro un poco antes de irse a bañar- es tan linda cundo duerme, bueno siempre es linda- al medir sus palabras el chico, se retracto- ¿Qué me pasa?- se digo antes de irse a bañarse, después del baño, bajo a desayunar, se extraño que SeeU no fuera a comer, así que subió de vuelta a la habitación, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, miro la hora eran las 12:30 si no se apuraban no alcanzarían a almorzar

-SeeU, despierta quiero ir a almorzar- le decía mientras la sacudía un poco, no despertaba-vamos SeeU despierta- ella abrió un poco los ojos, pero seguía dormida

-mr. Bunny- dijo SeeU, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al chico, que solo se sonrojo- cuanto tiempo mr. Bunny- ella no se desprendía del chico

-¡no soy mr. Bunny, soy Oliver!- el chico la tomo por los hombro y la sacudió

-uh…Oliver- la chica al fin se avía despertado por completo- ¿podrías soltarme?- el rubio solo obedeció y la soltó- gracias

-como ya te despertaste, me voy a comer, te espero abajo- él le dijo, mientras pegaba la vuelta para bajar- por cierto, lindo atuendo- y se fue

-¡Oliver!- grito la chica muy avergonzada

SeeU al terminar de cambiarse bajo donde se encontraba su amigo y se sentó frete a el

-buenos días- le saludo con una gran sonrisa

-buenos días- le contesto también con una gran sonrisa

-¿ya pediste?- le pregunto

-no, te estaba esperando- después de eso los dos miraron la carta y pidieron, a los minuto le trajeron la comida, Oliver quedo impresionada por la velocidad con la que comía la rubia

-calma o te vas a atragantar- le decía muy calmado

-es que tengo hombre, debiste despertarme para desayunar- se defendió

-pero te veía muy linda dormida, no quería despertaste- SeeU se sonrojo a oír la palabra "linda", se lo decía siempre pero con ese chico era diferente, ella no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo a una rapidez extrema, ella ya avía terminada cundo Oliver recién iba a la mitad de su plato- ¿Quién era mr. Buny?- le pregunto intrigado

-¡¿Por qué preguntas ¿Qué sabes?- se puso a la defensiva la chica

-calma me llamaste así, cuando te desperté y me abrazaste- le contó

-¿te abrase?- pregunto avergonzada, el solo asistió

-¿Quién es mr. Bunny?- le volvió a preguntar, ella suspiro

-el era un conejo de peluche que tenia de niña, me lo regalo mi madre antes de morir de cáncer, éramos inseparable, pero un día, en la escuela la maestra nos pidió que tragueáramos algo que era preciado para nosotros, y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que llevar a mr. Bunny, cundo fue mi turno todo el mundo se burlo de mi, por la niña tonta con peluche, a la hora de la salida unos chico, se me acercaron y me empujaron, me caí, ellos me sacaron a mr. Bunny de mi mochila y lo cortaron en pedazo mientras lo veía, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba- le contó al borde de las lagrimas, pero después dio una sonrisa tonta, pero las lagrimas seguían amenazando con salir- ahora crees que soy una llorona ¿no?- Oliver no dijo nada, solo se levando y abrazo a SeeU

-claro que no, eres una chica muy valiente, no quería que revivías esa experiencia, lo lamento- SeeU no aguanto más y las lagrimas cayeron- calme estoy contigo, desahógate- le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio, la gente estaba empezando a mirarlos, pero no les importo

-gracias- le decía SeeU recobrando la compostura y rompiendo es abrazo

-¿me perdonas?- le pregunto

-¿perdonarte?- SeeU parecía confundida

-si, por dos razones, la primera por haber reabierto la herida de lo que le paso a tu madre y la segundo por haber desconfiado de ti tanto tiempo ahora estoy más de seguro que no eres como las demás divas, eso te lo puedo asegurar, así que ¿me perdonas?- la chica solo sonrió

-si, obvio que te perdono, además no hay nada que perdonar- el chico sonrió

-gracias, ahora es mejor que nos vallamos, se nos va a ser tarde y créeme no importa quien seas, cundo es capitán se quiere ir se va a sin esperar y nos dejara- SeeU asistió y se fueron a su habitación a preparar las maletas, que solo le tomo unos 5 minutos- bueno nos vamos- Al salir del hotel, como de costumbre, una gran cantidad de fans esperaban en la entrada para despedir a su idolo, SeeU parecía más atenta con sus fans esta vez y los despedía con una gran sonrisa, Oliver parecía más contento que SeeU vuelva a tener una buena relación con sus fans, cundo SeeU al fin iba a subir a la auto, una niña familiar se acerco a SeeU y en japonés rustico le digo

-te hice esto para que no me olvides- le entrego una caja de un CD que decía" De: Luo Tianyi tu mayor fan Para: la mejor cantante SeeU" ella sonrió y le dijo a la niña

-nunca olvidaría a mi mayor fan- le contesto con una sonrisa y después subió al auto

-parece que te llevaste bien con la niña

-es muy tierna, no puedo esperar para escuchar el CD que me regalo- el viaje fue un poco largo y como fue cundo llegaron SeeU no desviaba la mirada de la ventana, ni podía creer lo maravillosa que era esa ciudad- no te parece hermosa todo esto

-sí, Shanghái es una ciudad hermosa- Oliver estaba algo aburrido así que decidió dar inicio a una conversación- ¿extrañaras la ciudad?- la chica desvió la mirada de la ventana, al rostro del chico

-te seré sincera, la pase mal el primer día demasiada gente, todos locos con migo que querían agarrarme y solo Dios sabe que harían con migo, pero después de lo que paso con Luo Tianyi, me recompuse, sentí que algo hice mal, así que decido remediarlo, en el segundo día, me la pase ensayo, pero a la hora del concierto me sentí muy conectada con los fans, y una buena noche de sueño también ayudo

-lo que digas, pero mi pregunta era si extrañarías Shanghái- SeeU rió

-sí, lo extrañare- le contesto con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar por la ventana y no volvió a concentrarse en Oliver, así paso todo el viaje, que aburrido. Al llegar al puerto como de costumbre avia una gran cantidad de fans, y como de contumbre SeeU, dio un pequeño discurse antes de subirse

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHINA, LOS EXTRAÑARE, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!- su chino era horrible apenas entendible pero bastó para emocionar a los fans y se subió al barco y en peso a saludar a la gente con una gran sonrisa, después del saludo, fue a encontrarse con Oliver

-¡Oliver!- SeeU fue corriendo donde el chico se encontraba- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-busco al capitán desde que subimos no lo veo ¿me ayudas?

-claro- los dos salieron a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron en ningún lado, hasta que…

-oh Leon- se escucho una voz femenina, gemía el nombre "Leon"

-¿quién es Leon?- pregunto intrigada la chica

-es el capitán, vamos el sonido viene de esa puerta- señalo a una pequeña puerta de placo que decía "limpieza", los dos abrieron un poco la puerta y al ver lo que pasaba los dos se sonrojando, una chica y el capitán se encantaban comprometidos en algo mas, los dos a ver eso cerraron la puerta inmediatamente

-eso es asqueroso- se digo SeeU muy sonrojada, Oliver solo asistió con la cabeza

-¿conoces a la chica?- le pregunto

-sí, ella es una de mis coristas se llama Dahee Kim- le explico- al menos con esto ya tengo para sobornarla

-y ya tengo para sobornar al capitán- después de eso los dos se chocaron las manos y gritaron al unisonó "por el soborno" y se rieron, después los dos decidieron ir a cubierta para que el mar se llevara lo que avían visto sus ojos

-¿cuánto tardara hasta que llegamos a Europa?

-pues, diría que aproximadamente una semana o una unos días más depende un poco del clima- SeeU cero los ojos

-es mucho tiempo pero creo que será lindo descansar de tanto baile

-me muero por verlo en vivo, de seguro será asombroso- SeeU, dio una risita

-sí, te estar perdiendo de mucho, tengo un poco de frio y si mejor vamos adentro- Oliver se saco su chaqueta de marinero y se la puso a SeeU, ella se sonrojo

-¿mejor?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió

-sí, gracias- los dos se quedaron un poco mas afuera, pero tuvieron que entrar ya que estaba oscureciendo

-¿sabes que hay de cenar?

-yo sé todo lo que pasa en el barco, esta noche hay pescado al vapor- SeeU hizo un mueca de asco

-qué asco, no soporto el pescado ¿hay otra cosa?- Oliver pensó un poco

-no, pero si le avisamos a la cocinera un poco antes de la cena de seguro te hace algo diferente- SeeU sonrió

-claro, vamos- SeeU, fue corriendo pero se detuvo en seco y miro a Oliver- ¿Dónde queda la cocina?- Oliver rió, se le acerco y la tomo de la mano los dos fueron corriendo a la cocina, al llegar una mujer, con unos kilos de más los recibió

-Oliver, mi niño ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto en tono dulce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, el se avergonzó un poco y SeeU solo pego una risita

-Marta, lo que pasa en que a SeeU, no le gusta mucho el pescado y nos peguntamos si podías cambiar el plato- la mujer, lo miro de una forma tierna

-nunca te avía visto actual así con una de nuestras pasajera ¿a caso ella te gusta?- los dos se sonrojaron al instante

-no, es solo que…que quiero cambiar mi aptitud, es todo- la mujer lo miro con picardía

-hay mi niño cundo te darás cuenta de tus sentimientos- ella miro a SeeU- ¿y qué queras pequeña?- le pregunto con un tono maternal

-me gustaría comer pollo frito, si no es molestia

-claro que no me encanta cocinar- le contesto con una sonrisa- vallan a sentarse la comida estará lista en unos minutos-los dos le hicieron caso y se fueron a sentar pero- Oliver no se te olvida algo- Oliver suspiro, se acerco a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias Marta- le digo, la chica solo dio una risita

-es una mujer muy buena- le comento SeeU saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al salón principal

-sí, ella es como una madre para mi- le contesto- nos sentamos- el chico levanto una silla y le hizo él un gesto para que SeeU se sentara

-gracias eres un caballero- le agradeció la chica

-para eso estoy- después de la cena los dos estaban muy cansados y se fueron a dormir y como de costumbre Oliver acompaños a la chica a su habitación

-buenas noches SeeU, que duermas bien- ella se acerco y le beso la mejilla, es se quedo en shok, no savia que hacer

-buenas noches Oliver- ella entro dejando al chico solo, el se llevo la mano a su mejilla y sonrió, se fue caminado lentamente a su habitación, al entras una silbido la saludo

-hola Peter tanto tiempo- saludo el chico a su mejor amigo, el solo silbo de vuelta

-¿Qué?, no, solo eso parece no pasa nada- el pájaro lo miro

-está bien acaso nadie te engaña, lo que paso es que, no sé, parece que me encariñe con SeeU- el paja sorprendido volvió a silbar

-¿qué tiene que no le diga diva?- es pájaro solo silbo otra vez cambiando de tema

-bien, China estuvo divertido- el pájaro siguió con la conversación

-es que SeeU me beso en la mejilla, eso es todo- el pájaro solo se quedo más que sorprendido y esta vez en vez de silbar, canto

-no seas tonto, ella no me gusta es solo una buena amiga, es todo- le contesto sonrojado, Peter no se dejo engañar el conocía al chico mejor que nadie, el no lo podía engañar, así que solo decidió terminar la conversación

-buenas noches Peter

* * *

-que sueño- decía SeeU, a punto de irse a dormir hasta que su celular sonó- debe ser Usee- atendió el teléfono y efectivamente era su hermano

-hola hermanita

-Usee hola ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿No has llevado mujeres a la casa?- eso ultimo lo pregunto muy seria

-todo bien- después dio una pequeña risa de nerviosismo- ¿Qué tal china? Por lo que vi, te fue muy bien

-agotador muy agotador, pero si me fue de maravilla

-y a igual que Japón, todo fue perfecto- le contó su hermano

-gracias, pero no quieras cambiar el tema ¿llevaste mujeres a la casa?

-tú qué crees

-no puedo creer que seamos hermanos

-¿Qué tal te va con Omar?- le pregunto su hermano en tono pervertido

-se llama Oliver y me va bien cada vez me llevo mejor con el- los dos hablaron durante minutos pero SeeU tenía mucho sueño- Usee no quiero parecer mala pero tengo sueño y…- no la dejaron terminar

-claro, pero antes déjame decirte algo

-¿Qué?

-no me mates

-¡dilo de una vez!

-bueno, pero no grites, la productora pidió que lances un nuevo álbum, con un mínimo de 12 canciones y por lo menos 6 tiene que tener vídeo- SeeU quedo en shok

-p-pero estoy en medio de una gira, no puede hacer todo

-lo sé hermanita, pero ya tiene una gran cantidad de canciones escritas

-pero solo son 5, faltarían 7 y además como quieres que filme los PV si estoy en una gira

-pues creo que será un álbum trotamundos- le digo bromando el hermano

-hablo enserio Usee, esto será complicado, pero intentare hacerlo, si tengo algún problema te llama a vos o a la compañía para ver como solucionarlo

-está bien, por cierto tienes que enviar las canciones en una semana para que los músicos pueden hacer es instrumental y que le des el ok

-está bien, ¿algo más?

-sí, el equipo de grabación te estará esperando en España para hacer el primer video y la primera grabación será, allí también

-está bien, será complicado

-lo siento hermanita, adiós- después de eso colgó

-necesitare ayuda- fue lo que digo, antes de notar que su hermano colgó, ella suspiro- ayuda- después de eso ella colgó e intento dormir


	7. Chapter 7 -Comenzó el trabajo

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation y otos (es que no me acurdo los nombres). También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo siete: Comenzó el trabajo **

-no quiero levantarme- se decía un rubio mientras escuchaba unos histéricos silbidos- Peter, cállate quieres- le decía algo adormilado, el pájaro no hizo caso y siguió cantando- ¡bueno ya me levanto, pero cállate ¿quiere?!- le contesto un rubio histérico, el ave parresia muy satisfecho. El chico se acerco a la jaula, la abrió y dejo salir al pájaro- últimamente no has salido mucho, pero como estaré como una semana el barco…- el metió su mano y Peter se subió a ella- bueno, se libre- Peter salió volando, hasta que se estrello con la puerta, el miro de mala gana al chico que estaba riendo- ya perdón…es que es tan gracioso- le abrió la puerta, al salir su amigo se poso en su hombro- es mejor que vallamos a desayunar, SeeU, debe estar allí

Al llegar noto que la coreana todavía no llegaba, no se preocupo de seguro ya llegarías, así que se busco su desayuno y se sentó, ya avía pasado unos 10 minutos y SeeU todavía no llegaba

-se le ha hecho algo tarde creo que sería mejor ir a despertarla- le dijo a su mejor amigo, pero cundo se iba a parar- la chica entro por la puerta y se dirigió donde estaba el chico

-perdón por la tardanza, es que me quede dormida- le dijo con una sonrisa tonta

-no hay problema- al decir eso la chica se fue a buscar su desayuno, pare luego sentarse con el chico

-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto a notar a la chica algo preocupada

-en realidad…si, anoche el idiota de mi hermano me infirmo que la discográfica quiere que saque un nuevo álbum con un mínimo de 12 canciones y 6 PV, ya he hecho unas 5 canciones y además a penas llegamos a España, tengo que ir a un estudio para discutir algunas cosas- Oliver escuchaba, muy atento- así que creo que no podre divertirme mucho con el viaje

-si quieres te puedo ayudar

-no gracias, me gusta escribir mis propias canciones- le contesto con seriedad

-lo que digas, ¿Cómo se llaman las canciones que escribiste?

-bueno una se llama 피리부는소녀, otra se llama, Burn, never let you go, 어떤 소녀의 노래 y por ultimo pero no menos importante 참회- le explico la coreana

-no se oye mal, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo- le digo con una sonrisa

-claro que lo haré- le contesto

El resto del desayuno se la pasaron, ablando de nuevo álbum que iba a sacar, ¿si ya tenía ideas para otras canciones?, ¿si ya savia como se iba a llamar? O ¿si ya sabía cómo llamarlo?, la respuestas a todas esas preguntas eran no. Al terminar el desayuno

-Oliver, si me buscas voy estar en mi habitación tratando de escribir algunas canciones, te agradecía si no me interrumpieras- Oliver solo se asiático y la acompaño a la habitación

-bueno, será mejor pedirle trabajo al capitán- le digo a su amigo, mientras subía a la cabina del capitán- señor- el capitán se dio vuela, al parecer estaba comiendo unos gusanitos de gomitas

-¿sí?, Oliver- ocultando el paquete de gusanitos, el savia la adicción a los dulces que tenía su sobrino

-lo que pasa es que SeeU, quiere estar algunos días sola, así que como me aburriría, me pregunto si podías darme trabajos como antes de que SeeU abordara- el capitán rio

-claro chico, pero créeme no serán trabajos fáciles- el rubio menos suspiro

-está bien- después de eso el capitán le dio uno de los trabajos más difíciles, para luego reírse en su cara, pero lo cumplió sin quejarse y SeeU seguía escribiendo o por lo menos aparentando que escribía

Los días pasaron, cada vez más cerca de Europa, y la rutina se repetía, Oliver y SeeU desayunaban juntos pero luego SeeU, se enceraba durante su habitación y no salía hasta la cena y Oliver le pedía trabajo a su tío para no aburrirse tanto

-Oliver- lo llama una voz masculina, el chico fue corriendo para ver al capitán con bomba en una mano y en la otra una botella de lavandina- hoy te toca limpiar los baños- el rubio mayor en peso a reír, pero le menor solo dio una muesca de asco, era hora de usar lo que vio

-¿sabes que tío?- el hombre, lo miro, no le gustaba que le llamara así- hace unos días te vi a ti y a una de las coristas de SeeU, en…en un armario de limpieza, asiendo algunos juego sucios-el rostro del mayor se torno rojo, Oliver sonrió savia que estaba funcionado- si no quieres que todo el barco y que tu novia se entere será mejor que me des el día libre ¿quieres?- el mayor suspiro

-bien jugado, chico- le saco la jora y le revolvió el pelo- parece que te he enseñado bien- despees de eso él se marcho, dejando a Oliver solo. El miro para arriba, noto como unas nubes negras se aproximaban, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro para un costado, su amigo se poso en uno de sus hombros

-hola Peter, ¿crees que llueva?- le pregunto volviendo a mirar al cielo, el pájaro canto en forma de aprobación- creo que será mejor que entremos- Oliver se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar busco en unos de sus cajones el reproductor de música que SeeU le regalo, el tenía ganas de escuchar esas canciones una y otra vez, sin fin, así que se puso los auriculares y se hecho en la cama, el no aguanto más e intento cantar lo mejor que pudo las canciones, a Peter lo comenzó a asustar nunca avía visto a su amigo con tanta pasión con algo y mucho menos con la música, pero estaba feliz, el chico de repente se callo

-creo…creo que voy a ayudar a SeeU, a pesar no quiera mi ayuda- el busco un blog y un lápiz que tenía guardado y salió- no me esperes tal vez vuelva tarde- después de decir es el salió corriendo a la habitación, pero al pasar por un ojo de buey, se detuvo, como avía predicho, una feroz tormenta se avía desatado, las gotas caían con una gran rabia, no le di gran importancia y salió corriendo, al llegar a la puerta la toco y espero, de allí salió una SeeU un poco cansada, pero no tanto

-hola, te vine a ayudar- le digo mientras entraba sin permiso, ella se quedo un poco sorprendida

-Oliver te lo agradezco pero puedo hacerlo sola, a pesar de que tengo que enviarlo mañana- eso ultimo casi en susurro

-¿Cuántas canciones llevas?

-pues ya e echo 3

-3 en 3 días, y aun te faltan 4, y la tenez que entregarlas mañana, no terminaras, así que me quedare para ayudarte a escribir

-Oliver eres muy tierno pero yo puedo hacerlo sola- le decía tratando de convencerlos

-mmmm no lo creo estas pasando por un bloqueo, me quedare- le decía mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¡Oliver sal de mi habitación!- le grito, el chico no contesto solo que quedo callado, la rubia iba a gritarle de nuevo pero…

-pasajero y tripulación, les informo que por la tormenta le recomendamos que no salga de su habitaciones, puede ser algo peligroso- una voz salía de los megáfonos que tenía el barco, el rubio sonrió

-pues me quedo- le dijo en tono burlo, la chica suspiro

-¿al menos sabes coreano?

-se coreano, japonés y español y mi idioma materno ingles- SeeU quedo sorprendida se, se sentía muy tonta, era cierto, no se avía dado cuenta, ella le hablaba en coreano y él le respondía con un coreano perfecto, pero con un lindo asentó ingles, ella recién se daba cuenta –como sea, mira, ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas - así los dos empezaron a escribir en unas horas pudieron terminar los canciones restantes

-¿me podes repetir como se van a llamar?- le digo entre bostezo la chica

-pues avía pensado en part of my (parte de mi), 당신과 나 (tu y yo) y 내 마음의 노래 (la canción de mi corazón), pero no sé cómo llamar a esta- le decía mientras tomaba una hoja, SeeU la leyó un poco

-¿Qué te parece Fated?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Fated (predestinado) me gusta, me gusta mucho- le dijo muy sonriente- ves que dé a dos se trabaja mejor- SeeU asistió en silencio

-sí, pero me gusta hacer mis canciones sola, no me gusta que otros la hagan

-pero la hicimos juntos, y la mayor parte vos

-solo en 내 마음의 노래 en resto lo hicimos una estrofa cada una, ahora tu nombre va a estar en mi álbum

-¿Qué?- le digo muy sorprendido

-si, como me ayudaste, no te vas a quedar sin reconocimiento

-pero…me da vergüenza- le decía nervioso

-calma, si te da vergüenza no pondré tu apellido solo Oliver, así nadie va a reconocerte

-creo que tienes razón- Oliver miro al reloj que tenia la habitación en la pared- es tarde es mejor que me vaya a dormir, no puedo creer que nos llevara tantas horas hacer unas 4 canciones- el chico iba a llegar a la puerta pero, una mano lo tomo de su muñeca

-te olvidaste lo que digo es capitán, tenemos que quedarnos- le dejo, mientras le daba la vuelta para que la mirara

-no, pero no creo que sea tan peligroso salir, además solo me llevara un minuto llegar- le dijo con una sonrisa tonta

-no, te quedas puede ser peligro- SeeU hacia unos pucheros para convencer a su amigo para que se quedara

-SeeU, no es por malo pero cre…- no termino que un fuerte ruido lo interrumpió, la chica se asunto mucho, así que se abraso del rubio- ¿le tienes miedo a los rayo?- le pregunto con un ligero tono de burla

-q-que, claro que n-no… solo me sorprendió- pero se trago sus palabras, cuando otro rayo cayó, asiendo que se abrasara mas fuerte al chico con la venda, el soro sonrió con cierto aire de arrogancia

-entonces me quedo- se digo mientras abrasaba a SeeU- pero solo para que no tengas miedo

-quien dice que tengo miedo- el chico solo la miro a los ojos- está bien tengo miedo- el chico soltó una risita

-ves es más fácil si lo admites- le dijo mientras rompía el abraso, y se sacaba la chaqueta- a dormir- después de decir eso se tiro al sillón que tenia la suite

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto SeeU con un puchero en su rostro

-trato de dormir, es tarde y tengo sueño- le decía mientras podía su jora en su cara

-no me refiero a eso- le saco la gorra de la cara- vas a dormir en la cama, no quiero que estés incomodo- el rostro del rubio se sonrojo

-SeeU, te lo agradezco pero…

-nada de peros, ven vamos a dormir- le tomo la mano y lo obligo a levantarse- a dormir- dijo, soltó la mano de Oliver y salto a la cama- ven vamos a dormir- el chico imito a SeeU y quedo alado de ella- buenas noches- le dijo, mientras le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla, el se quedo paralizado por un momento

-buen noches- le contesto un poco atrasado, la rubia sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en su almohada y al parecer inmediatamente se quedo dormida, el se aseguro de que estuviese dormida y le dio un tierno beso en la meiilla, ella solo dio una sonrisa

* * *

Nota: las mayoría de las canciones mencionadas, son algunas de mis canciones favoritas de SeeU, pero ninguna me pertenece a excepciona de part of my (, 당신과 나 ,내 마음의 노래 y Fated, que la letra sera mías


	8. Chapter 8 - Word Tour part 4

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo ocho: Word Tour part. ****3**

Una fuerte alarma rompió en silencio que se estaba a acumulando es esa habitación, una rubia abrió los ojos

-no molestes- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, tomo es celular y lo apago- quiero seguir durmiendo- después de eso cero otra vez los ojos, pero se despertó minutos después cundo sintió algo sobre sus caderas, era como si alguien la abrazara, se dio la vuelta despacio y vio a un rubio- ¡Oliver!- dio un grito seco que despertó de inmediato al chico

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto sobresaltado y soltando a SeeU, se preocupaba por la chica

-n-no, paso nada…tranquilo- la chica trataba de tranquilizarlo

-si todo está bien ¿Por qué gritaste?- le pregunto aun un poco sobresaltado

-bueno, e-e-eso fue…-la chica se sonrojo al más no poder

-eso fue…

-es que…cundo, me desperté- ella se sonrojo mas- me despertéymeestabasabrazandoymeorprendió y por eso grite- el chico parpadeo un par de veces, la chica lo avía dicho demasiado rápido y no se entendió bien lo que dijo, pero después de uno segundo se dio cuenta lo que la chica trataba de decir

-perdóname, lo hice inconscientemente- el chico se avía sonrojado tanto o más que la chica, estaba demasiado avergonzado y junto sus mantos implorando el perdón de la chica

-no, importa es solo que me sorprendí un poco

-está bien, lo que digas- el miro la hora en el reloj de pared, eran las 7 de la mañana- ¿quieres ir a desayunar o seguir durmiendo?

-mmmm estoy cansada creo que seguiré durmiendo, pero si quieres puedes ir a desayunar

-bueno, yo ya no tengo sueño, voy a comer algo y vuelvo- después de eso el salió por la puerta y la chica volvió a tirarse en la cama

Debió a ver pasado unas dos horas porque a despertarse ya eran las 10 y seguía teniendo sueño, pero tenía que levantarse, tenía que terminar el trabajo…esperen, ya lo avía terminado con Oliver, solo quedaba enviárselo a su hermano

-nya que sueño- bostezo un poco- que es ese olor- ella sentía un ligero olor a naranja y chocolate, miro para un costado y pudo ver una bandeja con un jugo de naranja y sus preciados cupcake y junto a eso una nota "_te teje el desayuno espero que no te moleste, te hubiera traído un te pero se enfriaría, que lo disfrutes. Oliver_", la chica tomo un cupcake y sonrió y le dio un mordisco- el es muy tierno- se digo a si mima con a boca llena

Después de comer el improvisado desayuno, SeeU salió a buscar al rubio, pero como de costumbre se avía perdido

-¡Oliver!- no avía respuesta- ¡Oliver!-grito de nuevo pero seguía sin respuesta- ¡Oliv…- pero fue interrumpida por una mano que se poso en su hombro, ella se asunto un poco así que pego un corto pero estruendoso grito

-vas a gritar, siempre que nos encontremos- le digo mientras le daba vuelta y le mostró su sonrisa burlona

-es que siempre me asustas, podrías hacer más ruido cundo bienes ¿no?

-bueno, no importa ¿ya enviste las canciones?- al terminar de preguntar, los ojos de la chica se abrieron a no más poder y salió corriendo

-¡gracias por recordádmelo!- le grito, pero se detuvo en seco y volvió para atrás y tomo la mano del chico

-¿hey porque me llevas?- le pregunto algo sonrojado

-porque me traes suerte, eres como mi amuleto- le contesto con una sonrisa, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación SeeU, le digo que esperara afuera unos minutos. "Para que me hace esperar si solo va a buscar la computadora" pensó el chico, pero después de unos cuantos minutos, casi llegando a los 30 SeeU salió

-¿Qué tal me veo?- le pregunto al chico, el se dio la vuelta para ver a SeeU vestida con una falda negra, una blusa de color roja con detalles negro parecida a la otra de color naranja, medio de red y sus típicas orejas de gato, Oliver no pudo evitarlo se sonrojo a más no poder

-t-t-te ves muy h-h-bien- le digo para no decir hermosa y para no decir otra palabra también- ¿Por qué te cambiaste?

-es que use esa ropa por mucho tiempo y ya me sentía sucia ¿Qué no me veo bien y solo me lo dijiste para sentirme mejor?- ella hizo un puchero

-claro que no ye ves bien- SeeU solo quedo mirando con ojos de cachorro- realmente no te ves bien- la rubia se sorprendió, no lo quería decir pero se sintió algo triste cundo el digo eso- te ves hermosa y algo sexy- eso ultima lo digo casi inaudible

-gracias- después de eso los dos se dirigieron al salón principal para poder almorzar y lego enviar las canciones

-ya sé que lo pregunto mucho pero ¿Qué hay de comer?

-mmmm creo que hamburguesas con papas fritas pero no estoy seguro- los ojos de SeeU se iluminaron

-¡si hamburguesas!- grito con una voz tierna, Oliver rió por los bajo.

Como había avía dicho Oliver la comida era hamburguesas con papas fritas, el chico se quedo sorprendido ya el solo comió una hamburguesa, mientras SeeU ya iba por la tercera

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto sin engordar?- le pregunto intrigado el rubio

-no como tanto- le digo con una sonrisa tonta

-3 aburguesa con guarnición de papa y esto más los cupcake que te deje y estoy más de seguro que te comiste todos y eran más de 10- SeeU dio una sonrisa tonta y siguió comiendo

Después del almuerzo, SeeU saco su computadora para enviar el corro con las canciones

"_hermanito al fin termines las canciones, me llevo mucho trabajo pero por suerte tuve ayuda y de eso te quería escribir, lo que pasa es que las canciones no las escribí yo solo, ¿te acordar del chico que trabaja en el barco?, bueno el me ayudo y quería saber si podías poner su nombre se llama Oliver, si no lo recuerdas, acá te dejo la lista de canciones: __피리부는소녀__, Burn, never let you go, __어떤 소녀의 노래__, __참회__, part of my , __당신과 나__, __내 마음의 노래__, __언어의 노래 __y Fated, me gustaría que en general fueran baladas ¿puedes?. Te quiere más o menos tu hermana SeeU_"

-bueno listo, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que mi pervertido hermano me conteste, ¿nos vamos?- ella se para y le ofreció la mano a Oliver

-claro- él se para pero rechazo la mano de la chica, ya que sería algo vergonzoso

-¿donde quieres ir?- le pregunto en chico

-ya sabes que no conozco muy bien el barco

-ven vamos a mi habitación, te la quiero enseñar- SeeU dudo un poco

-bueno, no me molestaría verla- Oliver sonrió y tomo de la mano a la chica, los dos se fueron corriendo

-me gustaría que cierres los ojos ¿sí?- la rubia decidió hacerle caso y cerró los ojos- bienvenida, ya puedes abrió los ojos- la chica al abrir se sorprendió, la única vez que fue a su habitación, no pudo ver casi nada, pero ahora. Era una habitación mucho más grande que la suya, de color azul, con una cama de dos plazas, en un costado una gran jaula blanca y en una esquina un piano

-wow, es tan grande- se digo sorprendida la chica

-sí, es sobrino del capitán no puede tener una habitación pequeña- SeeU se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba

-espera ¿es capitán es tu tío?

-sí, acaso no te diste cuenta, siempre dicen que tenemos cierto parecido- la chica se sintió tan tonta otra vez, como nunca se daba cuenta de nada

-mirándote bien, creo que tienes razón se parecen un poco

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama, la chica se quedo callada unos momentos, ella estaba mirando es piano que tenia es rubio y al parecer él se dio cuenta- ¿quieres tocar algo?

-no, no se tocar ningún instrumento creo que soy algo inútil con ese tema- ella dio una risita tonta

-no te preocupes te enseño- él se para y se dirigió al piano- no es tan difícil como crees- el se sentó en el banco- que espera ven- la chica se sentó alado de el- mira lo primero que tienes que saber cuales tecla son cual- él en peso a tocar las teclas de sonido más grave al más agudo- mira esta es…- y así le dio las clases- trata de tocar algo- la chica algo tímida puso los dedo en la tecla y toco una melodía horrible

-perdón, soy mala en esto-sacado las manos del teclado

-no, es solo falta de práctica, ya te va a salir mira- el empezó a tocar la melodía de I=Fanyasy en el piano- vamos a practicar esta melodía ¿te parece?- ella asistió con la cabeza- pues comencemos- las horas pasearon rápido y SeeU iba aprendido bien- pues ahora te toca sola

-estás seguro, no me cinto capaz

-claro que sí, ya verás que te sale bien, vamos comienza- las chica, aun un poco desconfiada, puso sus manos en el teclado y en peso a tocar la melodía, que le salió sin ningún error- te dije que podrías- SeeU se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, ella nunca pudo tocar un instrumento hasta ahora- es un poco tarde para seguir con las lecciones

-sí, tienes razón mejor seguimos mañana- una pequeña araña iba apareciendo por el teclado del piano y deslizándose por la mano de la chica, ella al notar eso pego un grito y movió las brazos para que la araña se cayera

-¡¿te paso algo?!- Oliver se asusto mucho, no quería que nada le pasara a la chica de de pelos largos y rubios

-u-u-una araña e-en mi brazo- le digo sobresaltada, el se rio un poco- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- le pregunto con sarcasmo y molesta

-es que le tienes miedo a un pequeña arañita- le dijo entre risas

-no es pequeña, ¡mira allá esta!- le digo señalando un rincón y tomando la mano del chico

-si es muy pequeña y parece que no es venenosa, no tienes nada de que temer- el soltó la mano de la chica y se acerco a la araña y la agarro- ves no es peligrosa- se acerco a la chica que lo único que así era retroceder

-¡Oliver, por favor aleja eso de mi!- le dijo gritando

-está bien, me da pena matarla- el pensó un poco- pero creo que no tengo otra opción- el dejo la araña en el piso y la aplasto- me siento mal, me da pena

-gracias- le digo SeeU, ella se sentó en la cama del chico, para luego el se sentara a su lado

-ere un poco cobarde los truenos y ahora las arañas- se burlo el chico

-no soy cobarde, además ¿tú no le tienes miedo a nada?

-en eso te equivocas, yo si he tenido miedos

-¿Cómo cual?

-le tenía miedo a las arañas y taranteras- la chica al oír eso se sorprendió, por lo que acababa de ver, no parecía que les tuviera miedo, sino todo lo contrario

-¿y como superaste el miedo?

-fácil, lo supere, me comí al miedo mismo- SeeU se sobresalto

-¿te comiste una araña?- Oliver se quedo callado, ella sabía que ese silencio era afirmativo- me sorprendes- SeeU, se quedo mirando al chico, no savia porque pero ahora tenía más curiosidad sobre el chico- ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-claro- le digo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo que te paso en el ojo?- la sonrisa del chico se perdió

-no quiero hablar de eso

-por favor Oliver yo te conté lo que paso con Mr. Bunny- el chico suspiro

-está bien, cundo yo era un niño, mis padre y yo fuimos a un viaje en auto, estaba lloviendo y se la visibilidad bajo mucho y mi padre perdió el control del auto y se volcó, mis padre murieron, pero yo de milagro sobreviví, pero uno de los vidrios del auto se rompió y se clavo en mi ojo- el chico tenía una voz quebradiza al contar la historia, parecía desbastado- después de eso, los hermanos de mi mamá, mi tío Leon y Lola, me adoptaron

-perdón, no savia que fuera tan doloroso, no quería que recordaras algo tan feo- la chica se acerco a él y lo abrazo

-no importa ya lo supere- le digo con una sonrisa algo forzada- es mejor que nos vallamos a cenar- él se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, SeeU se sentía confundida algo no cuadraba en la historia pero no savia que- que esperas

-he, perdón me quede pensando en algo- ella se levando y los dos se fueron junto a cenar


	9. Chapter 9 - Word Tour part 5

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation y otros (es que no me acurdo los nombres). También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo nueve: Word Tour part. ****5**

Los días fueron pasando y la rutina se volvió parte del viaje siempre los mismo los dos desayunada juntos, pasaban casi todo el día juntos y después la cena, pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos se sentía agobiado por la rutina, es más los dos se sentían bien como si los dos tuvieran una vida normal, pero ninguno de los dos tenía una vida normal

-¡Oliver¡- grito una chica rubia mientras iba corriendo a abrazar al chico

-¡SeeU, espera¡- le grito pera era demasiado tarde, los dos se cayeron al piso por el abrazo de SeeU

-¡Oliver, mañana llegamos a España!, estoy tan emocionada será mi primera vez en Euro, ¿es lindo?- le pregunto aun arriba de el

-no sé, nunca estuve en España, solo e estada en Francia y Gran Bretaña- el chico trataba de levantarse pero la chica no lo dejaba- ¿podría levantarte?

-no- la respuesta un poco confundido al rubio- me gusta estar arriba tuyo

-a si, pues es mejor al revés- eso dejo confundía el tiempo suficiente a la chica, para que el hiciera una maniobra y quedar arriba de la chica- es mejor así- le digo con una sonrisa

-sigo creyendo que era mejor antes- le digo algo sonrojada, a notar que es chico se acercaba a su rostro- ¿Q-q-ué hace?

-solo trato de limpiarte el rostro- el rubia avía notado que en el rostro de la chica tenía un poco de chocolate, así que paso uno de sus dedos pero el rostro de la chica y lego se lo llevo a la boca- amo el chocolate- despees volvió a mirar a la chica, que estaba muy sonrojada- ¿acaso crees que te iba a besar?- le pregunto con un tono de burla

-¿q-que? No, cállate- le respondí avergonzada- ¿podría levantarte?

-no quiero, me gusta estar así

-por favor, quiero ver si mi hermano ya me mando los instrumentales, el me digo que me llegaría antes de que llegue a Europa, y desde que se lo mande hace una semana no me respondí y quiero oírlo antes de llegar por favor párate- el chico lo pensó un poco

-está bien, pero solo porque es urgente

-gracias- después de que Oliver se levanto, le ofreció la mano a SeeU, para levantarse, cosa que ella acepto con gusto- devuelta gracias, vamos si es que llegaron, quiero que lo oigamos junto- Oliver parecía apenado

-me encantaría, pero el capitán me digo que quería hablar con migo, luego lo escucho ¿sí?- después de eso él se fue corriendo dejando a SeeU sola, ella suspiro

-espero que Usee ya lo haya enviado- se digo la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, ella saco su computadora y mientras esperaba a que prendiera ella digo- por mi maestro que lo allá enviado- cundo al fin prendió su computadora, entro directamente a su correo, para su sorpresa, después de 20 correos basura, vio el mensaje de su hermano

"_Hola hermanita, perdón por la tardanza, es que uno de los compositores le agarro un bloqueo y bueno eso, pero no hemos podido terminar todo la canción Fated y__내__마음의__노래 __estarán terminadas una o dos semanas más, por cierto eres muy mala con tu hermano T-T ah casi me olvido la compañía acepto poner el nombre de tu amigo-novio__" _

Después de leer el mensaje, ve el link de descarga para poder descarga los instrumentales y de echo le gusto todas, no tenía ninguna queja, solo que tardo mas de lo esperado

"_Realmente me gustaron todas no tengo ninguna crítica, solo que tardaron más que lo que prometiste pero_ _ya no importa…sabes algo creo que yo intentare hacer los instrumentales de esas canciones y Oliver solo es un amigo idiota hasta cundo insistirás con eso_"

Ella le respondió a su hermano, pero no aval pasado un minuto que sonó su celular

-hola- respondió ella

-hola hermanita ¿Cómo va la gira?

-ahora sí que responde rápido y va bastante bien mañana llego a España

-no podes olvidar eso, no fue mi culpa

-lo sé, pero me gusta torturarte

-eres mala

-no lo soy, solo soy mala con vos

-lo que digas- su hermano hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a hablar pero su tono alegre ahora tenía un tono serio- ¿segura que quieres escribir la música para las canciones que falta? Na savia que supieras tocar un instrumento

-estoy más que segura, quiero componer algo por mi mimas y se tocar un poco el piano Oliver me ha dado clases

-así que Oliver- el tono burlo de Usee volvió

-cállate el es solo un amigo- la chica agradecí que su hermano no la pudiera ver, ya que estaba totalmente sonrojada

-sí, lo que digas hermana y cundo llegues a Madrid saluda a Galaco de mi parte

-claro… ¡espera! ¿Galaco está en Madrid?- pero nadie le contesto su hermano ya avía colgado, ella suspiro- nunca cambiara

Después de unos minutos SeeU, se quedo jugando con su computadora hasta que alguien toco la puerta

-SeeU soy yo, voy a entrar ¿puedo?- le digo la voz que ella ya conocía

-claro, pasa- el abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de la chica

-¿Qué haces?

-nada juego un poco, es todo- le contesto con una gran sonrisa- ¿de qué quería hablarte el capitán?

-bueno en realidad no era algo muy serio…

**Flashback: **

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto el menor al mayor

-esa no es una forma de hablarle a tu tío

-¿así que ahora si te puedo llamar tío?

-obvio que no, me hace sentir viejo

-lo que digas pero ¿para qué me llamaste?

-ha sobre eso- su tío se puso serio, eso asusto al chico- he notado que te estás llevando bien con SeeU ¿cierto?

-s-si- el contexto con algo de miedo y si él decía que no tenía que verla más, no él no quería eso

-he notado que últimamente están más apegado- el hizo una pausa, Oliver tenía miedo no quería que lo separaran de Oliver- y déjame decirte- el corazón del chico latía a mil- que tu coqueto es pésimo así que desde ahora te daré clases de como ligar- eso era suficiente el no qu…espera que clases de ligue- lo primero que tienes que aprender es como hablarle a una chica y para eso nuestra quería Marta nos ayudara, puede pasar- Oliver estaba en shok todo este drama por un capricho del capitán- bueno mi pequeño alumno lo…

-León no quiero clases de coqueto SeeU es solo una amigo y nada mas- le dijo furioso y sonrojado

-si es solo una amiga, porque te sonroja- Marta dio un buen argumento

-eso solo que es vergonzoso es todo

-vamos querido acá tu tío y yo sabemos perfectamente que lo que sientes por la chica es más que amistas y solo queremos ayudarte para que el amor florezca mas rápido- le decía la mujer

-no quiero sus clases déjenme en paz ¿quieren?

-pero solo q…- pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina

-Marta deja, si el chico no quiere nuestras ayuda es mejor que lo dejemos así- el se acerco a su sobrino- pero si no haces algo de seguro tarde o temprano alguien intentara robártela y lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida- Oliver se sorprendió fueron las palabras más sacias que avía dicho el hombre- ahora ve con ella

**Fin flashback: **

-bueno en realidad no era algo muy serio… en realidad no era nada- le dijo algo avergonzado

-lo que gigas- ella saco el jugo de su computadora y fue al archivo de música- mira mi hermano me envió las canciones anqueé faltan dos ¿Qué te parecen?- ella le puso play al primer instrumentarla y así asta que llego el ultimo

-son geniales me gustan todos ¿cundo te envían las otras dos?

-realmente yo voy hacer las otras dos- eso sorprendió al chico ella no savia tocar ningún instrumento y solo savia lo básico del piano- ya sé lo que piensas, pero calma ya vas a ver que será las mejores canciones del álbum

-no me cabe la menor duda- le dio unas hermosa sonría a la chica la cual contesto con gusto

* * *

Después de que Oliver saliera corriendo por la puerta Marta se acerco al capitán

-eso fue lo más maduro que has dicho y créeme te conozco desde hace mucho- dijo la mujer

-es que no quiero que el repita lo que me paso- Marta se sorprendió conocía a León desde hace mucho tiempo pero no savia algo hacia una chica que no allá sido su novia

-¿perdiste al amor de tu vida?- el solo sonrió

-estove cerca pero logre recuperarla, no quiero que pase por lo que yo pase, créeme no es lindo- el voltio su cara para ver a la mujer- es mejor que vayas a preparar la cena- le dio una sonrisa que la mujer respondió

-creo que tienes razón, esta noche hay pizza no quiero que te lo pierda estas muy flaco, amigo mío


	10. Chapter 10 - España

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation y otros (es que no me acurdo los nombres). También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo diez: España**

-¡Oliver apúrate, ya se puede ver el puerto de Barcelona!- le grito emocionada la chica

-ya voy- le decía un no tanto emocionado Oliver

-mira qué lindo que es- ya calmada, ya que su "amigo" estaba cerca

-estas muy emocionada, no te había visto así en Japón o China

-lo que pasa es que, son países que quedan cerca a Corea y puedo visitarlo mas fácil que a otros países y además Japón ya e idos como 20 bese y eso antes de ser famosa y a China solo una vez de visita pero fue a Hong Kong- le contesto sin dejar de mirar lo cerca que estaba de España

-chicos ya llegamos solo faltan unos minutos y SeeU tengo una sorpresa para vos cundo llegamos- le dijo el capitán que salió de la nada

-¿enseria?, eso es genial- le digo SeeU emocionada, el capitán solo asistió y acaricio la cabeza de SeeU como si fuera un gato

-bueno ya deja de hacer eso, SeeU es mejor que vallamos preparándonos- Oliver toma la mato de León y la alego de la cabeza se la chica

-calma Oliver, no le hare nada- el capitán se acerco- además es demasiado joven para mi, así que no estés celoso- Oliver se sonrojo antes de que su tío terminara de decir las palabras

-¡NO ESTOY…!-no termino la oración que se acordó de la presencia de la chica, así que callo

-¿no estás qué?- le pregunto la chica con inocencia

-si ¿no estás qué?- su tío reformulo la pregunta pero este tenía un tono de burla, el chico voltio la cabeza para su tío

-cállate- le digo la tío y volvió a SeeU- no es nada, creo que es mejor que vallamos a prepararnos, vamos a buscar la maletas- tomo la mano se la chica y lo alego lo mas que podía de su tío

-hay chico cuanto te darás cuenta de lo que realmente sientes- se lamento en voz baja el tío del muchacho

-ya hemos arribano- se escucho una voz

-si, al fin llegamos- comento Oliver

-¡no lo puedo creer, estoy en Europa, estoy en España, que emoción ya quiero bajar!- grito emocionada una rubia

-pues que espera ya puedes bajar- le dijo Oliver con una sonrisa

-tienes razón, vamos apúrate- el tomo las maletas de él y las chica y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del barco para al fin poder bajar. La chica se sorprendió a ver la gente era más de la que esperaban pero por suerte era menos que la que estaba en China

-¡HOLA ESPAÑA ES UN GUSTO VENIR A ESTE PAIS Y ES UN ORGULLO PARA MI TENER UNAS FECHAS DE MI TOUR EN ESTE PAIS!-el público se emociona, nadie imaginaba que la chica hablara tan bien en español, después de eso bajo y saludo a los fans y como de costumbre Oliver la seguía por detrás, ya llegando al final del pasillo de fasn, en voz de esperarlos un auto, lo estaba esperando el capitán

-¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto con hostilidad su sobrino

-¿Dónde está el auto?- pregunto SeeU

-pues la respuesta a esas dos preguntas se puede responder muy fácil- el capitán se acerco a SeeU- te acordes de la sorpresa que te comente en el auto- ella asistió con la cabeza- pues es esta- el señalo para un costado donde se encontraba un autobús de color naranja, con una foto de SeeU y escrito en letras de color morada que se iba degradando hasta llegar al amarillo el nombre de ella- ya que no podemos movernos por Europa en barco te moverás por el autobús que contrato la empresa ¿te gusta?- SeeU tenía los ojos iluminados

-me encanta es tan…tan yo- ella fue corriendo a la entrada de su nuevo trasporte, dejando a Oliver y a León solos

-¿Quién lo va a manejar?- le pregunto el menor al mayor

-pues quien mas mi querido sobrino, tu servidor- dijo con un tono de superioridad

-¿tu?, ¿tengo que hacerte acordar lo que paso la última vez que manejaste?- el capitán solo dio un escalofrió

-no es necesario, he tomado clases

-lo videojuegos no cuentan

-clama, ya verás que buen conductor que me he vuelto- e imito a la chica y se fue corriendo al autobús, el menor suspiro y se dirigí al vehículo

-wow que grande- se digo sorprendió el chico, era mucho mas grande de lo que parecía por fuera, al entrar lo primeros que veías era una sala de estar con un televisor y unos sillones, después quedada la cocina que era solo tenía una mesa pequeña pero suficiente para 5 persona. Después avía unas 4 puertas que de una era del baño y otra era de las habitaciones

-viste es gigante- le dijo una voz femenina que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-solo lo mejor para nuestras divas- dijo el capitán que ahora era chofer- es mejor que nos vallamos- los dos chico le hicieron caso y se sentaron en el sillón largo que tenía el vehículo- próxima parada hotel en Barcelona

El viaje fue realmente corto, el hotel no estaba demasiado legos del puerto.

-bueno chicos llegamos, ustedes se quedan el hotel mientras yo voy a estacionar el autobús y SeeU, después tenesmo que discutir algo- y después de eso deja a los chicos y fue e estacionar el autobús, Y como ya era de costumbre un montón de fans los esperaban, gritando cosas como "SeeU te amamos" "SeeU te has dado cuenta que tu nombre es juego de palabras", ye entrando al hotel SeeU dejo escapar un suspiro

-como desteto que me hagan recortar que mi nombre es un juego de palabras

-¿por?- le pregunto el chico dejando las maletas

-no sé es que…simplemente no se

-pero tu elegiste ese nombre ¿no?- la chica lo miro confundido

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es cundo la compañía digo que tenis que tener un nombre artístico, no cambiaste tu nombre verdadero por SeeU- la chica pego una carcajada

-no…no, aunque no lo creas ese es mi verdadero nombre- le comento limpiándose las lagrima que le salían por tanto reírse

-está bien te creo, pero igual me gusta tu nombre "te veo" a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho- le digo con una sonrisa

-gracias- ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-ya volví, ¿están haciendo cosas pervertidas?- se escucho una voz masculina

-¿¡q-q-que!? ,¡Obvio que no!- se defendió el chico totalmente sonrojado y SeeU solo se quedo callada

-lastima de verdad esperaba que si- le dijo León decepcionado

-¡no seas pervertido!- grito la chica que dejo sorprendido a los dos- perdón, es que me sacaste de quicio- se disculpo

-te perdono a demás creo que si me pase un poco de la raya

-al fin te diste cuenta

-si, como sea, SeeU tenemos que discutir algo- el se sentó en la una de las camas- ¿Cómo a ser la gira en Europa?- la chica se queso callada

-realmente no se, mi hermano se dedica a eso- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-me lo suponía, me llama tu hermano me dijo que te infirmara dos cosas la primera es que te digiera como será la gira. Primero como es obvio comenzaremos en Barcelona después vamos a Madrid, pasaremos por Francia donde darás una fecha, despeas pasa a Italia son 3 fechas, después pasa a Austria serán dos fechas, Alemana con 3, Polinia con 1 fecha, Rusia con 2, después volvemos a Francia donde vas a das 2 fechas más y de allí pasamos a Inglaterra con 4 fechas y terminamos en Irlanda con 2

-eso es mucho tiempo y adensa tengo que grabar un álbum entre medio- se quejo la chica

-clama ya verás como todo salen bien, verás que el álbum será fantástico, SeeU- le dijo Oliver a SeeU tratando de calmarla- ¿y lo segundo que te dijo es…?

-que Voctro Labs quieres que vallas hoy a las 4 de la tarde para discutir algunas cosas

-¿pero tendré tiempo de ensayar?

-eso lo decidirá el tiempo pero creo que no, calma a caso no sabes lo que tienes que hacer de memoria

-sí, pero mis bailarines…

-eso déjamelo a mí, mientras estés en la discográfica, yo supervisare a los bailarina, total ellos son lo que realmente tiene que ensayar, vos apenas te mueves- eso ultimo hizo que una risita se escapara de la voca de la chica

-creo que tienes razón- SeeU dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared que tenia la habitación-es mejor que me valla o llegare tarde, vamos Oliver

-claro- el iba a salir caminado con la chica pero alguien lo tomo del brazo- ya te he dicho que no quiero tus consejos sobre chicas- le contesto con impaciencia al rubio mayor

-no es eso, es que ni tú, ni SeeU saben la dirección- es saco un papel de su bolsillo- aquí tienen y espero que no se pierda ahora si te puede ir

-perdón, creí que era lo de siempre- se disculpo el menor algo avergonzado, después de so salió del habitación del hotel, para encontrarse a SeeU sentada en unos de los sillones del hall de entrada, el se acerco a ella- perdón por la tardanza

-no hay problema, ¿sabes donde es?

-sí, León me dio la dirección, pero no sé dónde queda y además parece que queda legos de aquí y además si salimos así como así a la calla de seguro un montón de gente se amontonara sobre nosotros

-tienes razón pero ¿Qué hacemos?- Oliver lo pensó un poco

-¿qué tal si pedimos un taxi?, nos ahorraríamos un largo caminar y además no se acumularía tanta gente

-me pare buena idea

-genial ya le digo al que trabaja en el hotel para que nos llame uno- el chico se alego al mostrador para poder pedir el taxi. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el taxi no llegaba

-se está tardando mucho, si no llega en unos minutos se nos hará tarde- la chica ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, llegaría tarde a una de las reuniones más importantes

-calma ya llegara- el miro hacia la puerta y miro que un auto amarillo y negro se estacionaba- mira creo que ya llego- del taxi de bajo un hombre algo petiso

-señor Oliver su taxi ya llego- le digo cordialmente el hombre que atendía el hotel

-gracias, vamos SeeU- él le ofreció la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse- te dije que vendría pronto

-bueno tenias razón, no tuve que preocuparme tanto, es que todo esto me tiene estresado- los dos salieron para subirse al taxi, debieron pasar tan solo un minuto que se subieron que el taxi reconoció a SeeU

-¿acaso usted es la cantante coriana SeeU?- le pregunto en un español perfecto

-disculpe no hablo español- le contesto SeeU en un buen español pero con un asentó asiático demasiado marcado y eso hacía que se perdiera la esencia

-que lastima y que hay de ti chico ¿hablas español?

-un poco- le contesto en español, no muy bien pronunciado pero entendible

-que bueno alguien con quien hablar…- después de eso medio viaje el chofer en peso a hablar sobre muchos temas como lo mal que jugó España en el mundial de este año y como los ganadores del año pasado pudo perder tan rápido, pero Oliver solo entendía la mitad de las palabras y solo asistía con un "si"- bueno chico, no ere muy conversador… dime acaso ere el novio de SeeU- Oliver con su poco español logro entender la frase, el se sonrojo de inmediato

-n-no solo soy un guardaespaldas que contrataron para ella- luego miro a SeeU y le pregunto en coreano- ¿SeeU de verdad no sabes hablar español tu pronunciación es muy buena?- ella negó con la cabeza

-me lo dicen mucho pero no entiendo ni una palabra de español, ¿por?

-nada solo quería saber- él se quedo callado un poco y le dirigí la palabra al taxista- sabes ralamente no sé lo que sentí pero SeeU, pero creo que es muy graciosa y además linda, sinceramente no sé lo que siento- le conto al taxista en su no tan buen español

-creo que no soy el indicado para decir eso pero creo que te estás enamorando- le conto el taxista con una sonrisa- llegamos, son 10 euros, un pequeño descuento para la canta más famosa de Corea

-gracias- Oliver busco un poco en su bolsillo y lo que salía el taxi

-mucha gracias chico, antes de irme ¿podría sacarme un foto con SeeU? Es para que mi hija viera que conocí a su cantante favorito- Oliver le tradujo lo que digo a la coreana

-claro, sería un placer- le contesto en español la chica, el hombre saco un celular del bolsillo y se lo entrego a Oliver, después de sacar la foto el hombre fue a buscar su celular y le digo algo a Oliver

-chico es mejor que aclares tus sentimientos rápido- y después de eso se subió a su vehículo y se fue

-¿de que hablaban tanto con el contutor?- le pregunto SeeU, Oliver a recordarlo solo se sonrojo

-d-de nada solo del mundial y ese tipo de cosas- dio una risita nerviosa

-¿te sientes bien?

-sí, ¿por qué lo dices?- le contesto aun sonrojado

-es que estas sonrojado ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre?- le volvió a preguntar poniendo su mano es la frente de Oliver

-s-si estoy bien- le digo mientras sacaba la mano de la chica de su frente- es mejor que entremos, se te esta acido tarde- es se soltó de la mano de la chica y se dispuso a entrar al edificio que era de unos 8 piso de alto y todo de vidrio, pero algo lo interrumpió, voltio un poco la cabeza para ver que SeeU le tomo la mano y está muy sonrojada

-tengo miedo- admitió la chica, Oliver se sorprendió un poco y se dio la vuelta sin soltar la mano de la chica

-¿miedo a que? ¿Acaso no eres un ídolo? Deberías estar acostumbrada a estas cosas

-si…pero lo que pasa es… que… tengo miedo que me rechacen… de vuelta

-¿Qué te rechacen de vuelta?

-sí, antes de firmal un contrato con SBS Artech intente firmar en muchas otras discográficas pero todas me decían que tenía un voz horrible, yo se que SBS Artech solo acepto firmar con migo por pena, nunca se imaginaron que llegaría a tan legos…y tengo mido de ser rechazada de vuelta- Oliver en ese momento devolvió el gesto que le hiso la chica y tomas mas fuerte la mano de SeeU

-no seas tonta, ahora eres uno de los ídolos más famosos del mundo, serian unos tontos a decirte que no y además quien podría criticar tu voz

-es que dicen que era demasiado plana y aburrida- le conto aun con miedo de entrar

-pues que se jodan, tu voz es hermosa y eso nadie lo puede negar, no tienes que tener miedo

-puede acompañarme adentro- era como una súplica, Oliver no podía resistirse esa chica había sido muy criticada, a pesar de su aspecto feliz y tierno por fuera por dentro ere solo una chica que quería ser aceptada y tener por lo menos un solo amigo verdadero

-claro, vamos- los dos entraron al gran edificio tomados de la mana y ninguno de los dos quería estar en otro lugar en ese momento

* * *

Si que emoción ya son 10 capítulos, es ,asta el momento, mi historia mas larga que e escrito y me cinto muy orgulloso de mi mismo en este momento


	11. Chapter 11- La pequeña aventura de Olive

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation y otros (es que no me acurdo los nombres). También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo once: La pequeña aventura de Oliver**

-claro, vamos- los dos entraron al gran edificio tomados de la mana y ninguno de los dos quería estar en otro lugar en ese momento.

Al entrar lo primero que vieron era a un montón de gente caminado por todas direcciones, la gran mayoría cargaban una gran cantidad de papeles, cundo lograron pasar por la catarata de gente se encontraron un escritorio con una mujer atrás del mueble y detrás de la mujer avía 3 fotos gigantes de unas personas, dos eran mujeres y uno era hombre

-sean bienvenidos a la compañía Voctro Labs ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- le pregunto muy cordial la mujer

-emm…soy SeeU mi compañía hizo una cita- le dijo tímidamente SeeU, en español

-mmm deje ver…-la mujer reviso su papeles-SeeU, acá esta, una cita a las 4 de la tarde, esta justo a tiempo, puede pasar por acá- la mujer le dio la dirección a la oficina, pero cundo Oliver iba a pasar la mujer lo detuvo- perdón señor pero usted no puede pasar, no tiene cita- Oliver mitro mal a la mujer

-pero vengo con SeeU

-perdone, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, por favor tome asiento y espere a la chica, se desea algo solo llámame, soy Ona- Oliver dejo escapar un suspiro

-te veo después- se despido de la chica y se fue a sentar en una de las silla del lugar

-a ver si no me mal en la oficina en el último piso- ella se acerco al elevador y apretó el botón, espero unos segundo y la puerta se abrió ella entro y apretó el botón que decía "oficina principal"- calma SeeU, no estés nerviosas, no te van a rechazar de vuelta, ellos no pueden hacer eso- pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un mujer de un peculiar cabello, era de color gris pero iba tomando un color rosado a medida que se acercaba a las puntas que tenían forma de taladro, la mujer noto como la miraba y le sonrió

-hola soy Maika, soy una cantante de la empresa ¿tú eres una aspirante?- le dijo en un español perfecto

-no hablo español- eso fue la única respuesta de la chica coreana

-oh, ingles- ella negó con la cabeza

-catalán- ella seguía negando

-italiano, francés, portugués- ella negaba

-japonés, coreana- ella tímidamente dijo una palabras

-soy de Corea- la mujer le entendió un poco

-que lastima, no soy muy buena con ese idioma, soy muy limitada con la fonética coreana- le dijo en un coreana más o menos aceptable- pero bueno, soy Maika, una cantante de aquí, ¿eres aspirante?

-no soy una cantante, mi empresa me dijo que tenía un reunión hoy con el jefe- Maika sonrio

-es una buena persona, pero algo distraído- le contesto con algunas palabras en coreano y otras en español, pero la chica logro entenderle

-bueno este es mi piso tengo que gravar una canción con unos amigos, pero antes ¿cuán es tu nombre?

-SeeU- Maika sonrió

-comprare unos de tus álbumes- después de eso se bajo del aparato dejando sola a SeeU, pasaron un minuto hasta que al fin la perta se abrió, ella salió y noto una perta gigante, ella suspiro toco la puerta y espero una respuesta

-pase- ella trago saliva y entro, la oficina era gigante, tenía una hermosa vista ya que toda la oficina era de vidrio, ella noto a un hombre de lentes y pelo largo sentado en el escritorio y a una mujer de lentes y cabello largo de color negro alado de el

-hola señor, soy SeeU, la cantante de SBS Artech- el hombre no dijo nada, la mujer solo se limito a decir algunas palabras que no entendía, al terminar el hombre volvió a hablar pero seguía sin entender

-la estábamos esperando señorita SeeU, yo soy el presidente de la empresa y la mujer a mi lado será nuestra traductora- la mujer le dijo la mujer de lentes en coreano, ella era la traductora. SeeU estaba muy nerviosa hasta que sintió una vos conocida

-hola hermanita- esa era la vos de su hermano, ella busco por todo lados pero no lo encontró

-señorita SeeU, su hermano estará presente atreves de un video chat para discutir algunas cosas importantes- le dijo la mujer

-así es- la pantalla de escritorio que antes estaba en negro, ahora estaba con el rostro de su hermano- estaré presente en esta reunión porque no creo que mi hermanita sepa algunos términos políticos- le dijo en tono bulón- ah señorita no necesito que traduzca eso- la mujer le hizo caso y no tradujo lo que acaba de decir

-que cominee la reunión- dijo en hombre en un coreano básico

* * *

-esto es aburrió y no a paso ni un minuto- se quejaba Oliver que solo estaba sentado mirando revistas en un idioma que apenas conocía

-chicos hola ¿Cómo están?- saludo la secretaria a dos personas que estaban entrado

-Ona, te extrañe, juro que nunca más nos iremos de jira sin ti- le decía una mujer de pelo corto y negro

-Clara cálmate, pero ella tiene razón te Clara, Maika y yo te extrañamos mucho- la secretaria se sonrojo un poco

-hay chicos me están avergonzando- la mujer miro un papel que tenía en su escritorio- es mejor que se vallan a gravar, Maika ya llego y a ustedes se le esta haciendo tarde- le dijo con una sonrisa

Oliver miro la escena que eso 3 estaban acido, al chico le pareció que al par que estaba hablando con Ona se le hacía parecidos, el levanto la vista y miro que esos dos eran una de los que aparecían en las fotos de entrada al parecer se llamaban Bruno y Clara, el volvo a mirar a la secretaria que estaba distraía secretaria ablando con ese par, el vio la oportunidad perfecta para entrar a la compañía y por lo menso entrenarse un poco

-¿cundo sale tu primer single?-eso logros escuchar antes de escabullirse por debajo del escritorio

-pan comido- se dijo al notar que avía pasado a la secretaria y logro entrar al elevador sin que nadie lo viera pero…

-espera-alguien poso el pie para que las puertas se abrirán de nuevo, eran los cantantes Bruno y Clara o Clara y Bruno, Oliver se asusto un poco su plan estaba frustrado

-gracias por esperarnos- le dijo la voz femenina con un notoria sarcasmo

-no seas así Clarita, es solo un niño- a air esas palabras a la mujer le brillaron los ojos y abrazo a Oliver

-¡I'm not a child, and I have 13 almost 14!-grito el rubio en su idioma de origen ya que odiaba que le digieran niño

-no te enojes mi niño- le decía clara aun abrazándolo

-seria conveniente que no lo abrazaras tan fuerte- le dijo el hombre a su amiga, pero ella no le hacía caso, el suspiro y dio una leve sonría a pesar de que su amiga podía ser terca y algo ruda pero tenía un debilidad por los niños- ¿te perdiste?- le pregunto gentilmente al rubio

-no…yes… I don't know. - era lo único que podía decir ya que Clara lo estaba asfixiado- señora me asfixia – le dijo el chico que ya esta morado

-ops perdón es que me deje llevar- pido disculpa la española y soltó al chico- así que estar perdido- Oliver solo asistió con la cabeza- pues puedes venir con nosotros mientras encuentran a tu madre

-yo…-no termino la oración que el elevador se abrió y Clara lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con el

-hola Maika, tarde pero llegamos-saludo Bruno a su amiga, Oliver se quedo mirando el extraño pero atractivo pelo de la nueva mujer que tenía en frente

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto la mujer de pelo gris, viendo a Oliver con una sonrisa

-el es un niño que encontramos en el elevador- le contesto Clara, Oliver no aguanto mas

- I'm not a child- grito lo más fuerte que pudo dejando sorprendido a los 3 español, pero Maika sonrió y se acerco a el

- your native language is English right?- le pregunto Maika en un perfecto ingles, Oliver solo acepto con la cabeza- what's your name?

-my name is Oliver, I have 13 almost 14. I'm not a child- le contesto

-ok, speak Spanish?

-un poco

-mejor es mas fácil con el español-dijo el único hombre mayor de edad en la sala, las dos chicas lo miraron con cara de no puedes ser tan bruto, pero en fin

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?-le pregunto Clara

-no vine con mis pebres, no tengo pebres- le contesto algo cortante a Clara se le iluminaron los ojos

-dime ¿entiendes mucho el español?

-se lo básico, pero cundo empiezan a hablar muy rápido no entiendo- la sonría de la mujer se triplico

-Bruno, Maika adoptemos a Oliver- le dijo muy rápido para que el niño no entendiera

-¿¡que!?No ni en sueños- le contesto Bruno igual de rápido- y estoy seguro que Maika me apoya

-realmente me gustaría tener un hermanito menor y además ya no sería el único hombre en la familia vivir con migo Clara y Ona debe ser cansador- Bruno no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-chicas ¿están locas? No podemos adoptarlo, si estaba acá significa que vino con alguien- y así seguía la discusión y Oliver solo miraba a los 3 españoles con una mirada de estoy en un loquero

* * *

-ese niño está muy callado, estará bien- se pregunto la mujer, levanto la mirada a los asientos y no lo vio por ningún lado, ella se sobresalto- joder, ese niño sí que me causara problemas, será mejor buscarlo antes de que se meta en problemas- ella se levanto de su escritorio, pero de inmediato se arrepintió no podía dejar el hall sin nadie y menos en hora pico, miro por todas partes para ver si avía alguien que la pudiera reemplazar, su mirada se para en la cadete de pelo naranja

-hey novata- llamo a la mujer, ella solo se dio vuelta-¿puedes venir?- la cadete solo asisto y se acerco a su superior- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-soy Leire y e trabajado acá ya hace más de un año- Ona solo levanto los hombros

-no importa, mira podes cubrirme mientras voy a buscar algo importante-

-sí, claro- ella se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio

-¿sabes como se maneja todo?

-yo he nacido para esté momento- le dijo con una mirada aterradora

-como sea, ya me voy- se dijo para calmar un poco la situación y salió corriendo a buscar al chico

-ya te lo he dicho será divertido, vamos a ser padres- le decía una de las mujeres al único hombre del lugar que seguía sin convencerse

-vamos será divertido- los tres españoles cada vez hablaban más rápido hasta que el sonido de una puerta se abrió

-chicos no han visto a un chico igual que…- Ona entro corriendo y a igual que los otros hablado un español a la velocidad de la luz, hasta que noto- el- señero a Oliver y fue a buscarlo para llevarlo de vuelta a la entrada

-el, te refieres al nuevo integrante de la familia voctro- le dijo una sonriente Maika abrazando al niño y volviendo a hablar en un español normal

-sí, el nuevo intrigante- dijo una alegre Clara

-chicas no terminamos de hablar de ese tema…además Ona no ha dado su opinión- tanto Ona como Oliver miraron confundidos a los tres

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto una impaciento Ona ya no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Leire como secretaria en jefe

-que vamos a adoptar a Oliver- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-pero que carajos/but that shit- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con su respectivo idioma

-¡help, are all crazy!- grito Oliver antes de salir corriendo

-chico espera, no te vayas legos- grito Ona y salió corriendo tras el

-Mike no corras en los pasillos de la empresa- le dijo una Maika preocupada

-no era que le íbamos a ponerle Carlos- le dijo un tanto ofendida clara

-lo discutiremos luego del papeleo de adopción ¿sí?- después de eso los 3 amigos empezaron a gravar sus nuevas canciones

-help, help me- decía un sobresaltado Oliver

-¡nen vulce aca en aquest instant!- grito Ona en su catalán materno

* * *

-bueno, así que aceptamos gravar su álbum solo si, en tu álbum nos pone como sud-sello discográfico- le decía la traductora

-estoy de acurdo, es un trato, SeeU cierra el trato- la chica estiro su mano al jefe de toda la compañía

-será un placer hacer un proyecto así, con un artista de su calibre- le dijo el jefe en coreano

-también será un placer gravar con ustedes- le dijo SeeU en español

-fue mas fácil de lo que creía, Oliver tenía razón, solo necesito más confianza- de decía a sí misma, pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos

-¡torna aquí abans que facis un desastre!- grito una voz poco conocida

-¡I do not understand what you say, let me in peace old!- esa voz si era conocida, era la de Oliver, ella se quedo parada en su lugar tratando de escuchar la conversación. Grave error

-sorry- el chico se avía chocado con su "amiga"

-no importa…Oliver

-SeeU

-niños- los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron a una castaña con una cara que decía ya te voy a matar- señorita SeeU si ya termino su reunión por favor tenga la amabilidad de retirarse y de llevarse a su amigo con usted- la mujer trataba de calmase pero no podía. SeeU solo la miro hasta que Oliver tradujo lo que dijo la mujer

-ya nos vamos, vieja-dijo Oliver

-¿¡como vieja!?¡Solo tengo 20 años, ten un poco mas de respeto!- le grito- cálmate Ona los gritos y el estrés solo te traen arugas- se trataba de calmar

Ya afuera del edificio

-están muy locos los españoles- comento Oliver

-no lo creo, son agradables- esa fueron las únicas palabras que compartieron hasta el viaje en taxis hasta el hotel

-ya llegamos- dijo SeeU entrando a la habitación que compartían

-bienvenidos- se escucho una voz masculina- Oliver tengo una sorpresa para vos- Oliver solo le dio una mirada fría

-no quiero ninguna sorpresa que venga de tu parte- SeeU solo trataba de alegarse del conflicto

-pero creo que este te va a gustas

-no lo creo- él se cruzo de brazos

-esa es forma de saludarme, peleando con el idiota de tu tío- se escucho una voz femenina muy madura, Oliver reconoció de inmediato la voz y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¡tía!- grito el chico y fue corriendo a abrazar a la mujer. SeeU solo se la quedo mirando a la supuesta tía del chico. Ella tenía el pelo negro y ojos de color azules, llevaba un pantalón negro y una remera negra que dejaba ver su abdomen- no quiero sonar mal agradecido pero por que estas acá, no era que te quedarías en Inglaterra un tiempo

-bueno así era, pero tu tío me llamo desesperado diciendo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda- le explico su tía

-¿nuestras?- pregunto Oliver

-si, nuestras- se sintió otra voz femenina, Oliver se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer de pelos rubios tan claro que parecía blanco, ella estaba usando un pantalón negro, una camisa blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas

-Miariam- dijo el niño y corrió a abrazar a la mujer. SeeU solo se quedo mirando la escena y al parecer el rubio lo noto

-perdono por no presentarlas, SeeU ella es Lola, mi tía y hermana de Leon- señalo a la mujer de pelo negro- y ella es Miriam la mejor amiga de mis tíos y es como parte de la familia- señalo a la Mujer de pelo casi blanco

-y tu eres SeeU, la estrella del k-pop- dijo Miriam, estirándole la mano- como ya sabes soy Miriam

-y yo Lola- y repitió la acción de su amiga-a y Oliver también trajimos a Peter

-¿Dónde?- el dijo con los ojos iluminados en ver otra vez a su amigo pájaro, el sintió un silbido que venía de una de las valijas de Miriam, Oliver corrió hacia la valija y la abrió y de allí salió el pagaron volando, el chico se sorprendió y al pasarle la sorpresa, miro con una cara de muerte a las mujeres

-si no lo escondíamos no lo dejaban pasar en la puerta del hotel- se le adelanto Lola a la pregunta de la chico, el solo suspiro

-está bien, por lo menos está vivo- después dirigí su mirada a su tío- esta si ha sido una buena sorpresa- y hizo algo que casi nunca hacia le sonrió a su Leon


End file.
